The Revolution
by Pohis
Summary: The Devil Aps and Black Dobers used to fight endlessly in their playground of the 20th ward. When Yoshimura presented himself to the two ghoul gangs, they laid down their weapons and join forces. Why? Yoshimura must have some tricks up his sleeve to pull something like that off, or was someone hiding in the shadows giving him a helping hand. Cannon begins in chapter 5...
1. Gang War in the 20th Ward

**DISCLAIMER, I don't own anything, not Tokyo Ghoul, not the profile pic, nothing. Just my ocs.**

 **"Odd Over world."-Speaking**

 **'Crumbling Cookie.'-Thinking**

 **" _Mini Monstrosities_ "-Phone/Speaker**

 **HAA..ARGG...EHH-Sounds**

* * *

 **Gang War in the 20th Ward**

* * *

In the dark streets of Tokyo, white and black blurs clash in the night sky. The blurs of the Devil Apes and Black Dobers fighting for territory on the rooftops of the 20th ward and there are bodies from both sides falling down to the streets below. On the Devil Apes side of the battle, Enji **"Devil Ape"** Koma scans the sky for his rival, Kaya **"Black Dog"** Irimi. Enji wears his gang uniform outfitted with his white hooded coat, white pants, black boots, and infamous Devil Ape mask. As Enji scans the sky, he sees that the dogs are beginning to retreat.

"Boss! The dogs are retreating, we won!" One of the Enji's followers reports.

"She wasn't here...was she.." Enji thinks out loud.

"Who... **Black Dog**?"

"Yeah, she wasn't here. This is the 5th attack this week. They must be getting desperate." Enji turns around to his members behind him.

"Alright boys, give them hell, no dog leaves here alive. Show them why they shouldn't fuck with the Devil Apes!" Enji orders.

The Devil Apes yell their battle cries as they chase after the retreating dogs.

Enji jumps down into a dark alleyway and a man in a long dark coat walks up to him. The man is pretty old, about early 40s, he got wrinkles all over his face and his short gray hair is swept back.

"Is you again old man. I told you before and I will tell you again , the Devil Apes will never join your stupid ass plan to bring us and the Black Dogs together. There can only be one gang to rule the 20th ward, and that gang is the Devil Apes. If you come here again, I will kill you. Understand old man." Enji threatens him activating his Kagune, a red monkey-like tail, and puts it to the old man's neck.

"I understand, but I'm not here to convince you to join me. I'm here to warn you of something." The old man says.

Enji looks at him then pulls away his Kagune, "Warn me? Why should I trust you?"

"You don't, but you can choose to trust me in this moment."

"Then spit it out. What do you want to tell me?"

"Some First Class and Associate Special Class ghoul inspectors are heading to this ward tomorrow."

"Then let them come, I can use a challenge."

"Then I will take my leave." The old man turns from Enji and walks out the alleyway.

"Wait...why are you telling me this?"

"Why...no real reason..." The old man says then leaves Enji alone in the alleyway.

* * *

"So are you telling me that the attacked failed?" Kaya asks.

She was talking to one of her messengers on a rooftop overlooking a park below. She was in her gang uniform with the Doberman mask, black coat, pants, and combat boots.

"Y...yes."

"Damn it!" Kaya slams her fist on the railing.

"Mistress..." Another of Kaya's members joins the two.

"WHAT!"

"A..A letter for you."

"From who?"

"From that sleeper agent you put in the CCG, it just came in 10 minutes ago."

Kaya takes the letter and reads it.

'Theres some First Class Inspectors and Associate Special Class Inspectors coming to you tomorrow afternoon. Prepare for the hunt...' Kaya mentally reads.

"So the old man was right...why...he knows that I won't join him...what does he get out of this." Kaya thinks out loud.

* * *

 **At CCG's HQ the next day...**

* * *

It is a busy day at the office, people are taking phone calls and people are filling out reports, and one man in participial is filling out a report on his desk. On top of his desk is a name tag that says **Associate** **Special Class Inspector Kuro**. The man wears a deeply bored expression on his face as he writes on the report file. He has swept back black hair and dark gray eyes. He was wearing a black vest over a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He has matching pants and shoes to go with his black vest.

A woman walks up to his desk, The woman has long, silky brown hair that ends at her lower back and dark violet eyes. She is wearing the standard CCG uniform consisting of a dark navy blue button up blazer over a white button up shirt with a red tie. She has a matching skirt and black slip ons.

"Still filling out reports Jael?" The woman asks.

" **Sigh**...Yup, but what are you going to do about it..." The inspector, Jael, stops writing then looks at the woman.

"Well you will have to finish the reports later, I got a plan."

"Really? So whats the plan Maria?"

"The plan, You, me, Ash, a couple First Class Inspectors are heading out to the 20th ward. Two gangs are clashing hard and the top brass are beginning to worry, so they want us to eliminate the gangs." The woman, Maria, explains sitting on Jael's desk.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Um...in a hour...I think, they'll announce it."

"...a _nd Inspectors, Maria Rin, Ash Usagi, and Jael Kuro. Prepare for deployment in 1 hour._ "

"See..."

"Hmm...you ready." Jael gets up from his chair and puts on his long white coat.

"Yup, got my briefcase right here, where are we going?" Maria shows Jael her black briefcase.

"We are going to get some lunch." Jael says as he leaves.

"I can go for some food right now." Maria agrees as she following him.

* * *

 **A hour later...**

* * *

"I don't see whats so wrong with just eating meat and rice." Jael says then takes stab out of the pock chop in front of him.

Jael and Maria are eating at a table outside a restaurant.

"Every time we go out to eat you get something with rice and meat. You need to get some veggies in your life." Maria says after taking a bite out of her steak and rice meal.

"You are eating the same thing as me though!"

"But I'm actually eating the vegetables."

" **Ahhh**...Vegetables are not my thing Maria."

"That is going to hurt you in the future."

"Like I... **Ring** **Ring**..." Jael is interrupted by his phone, Jael puts down the knife and picks up the phone.

" _Hello?_ "

" _Hey Jael...WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW!?_ " Jael pulls away from his phone.

 _"God my ears...calm down Ash..Maria and I just went out for lunch._ "

" _Couldn't you two just do that before the operation? Everyone back a base is mounted up and we're moving out as we speak_."

" _We just finished eating, we'll regroup with you in a minute_."

" _You better be right._ "

" _We will Ash_ , _See you soon_." Jael hangs up.

"Excuse me...can I get a check please?" He asks waving to a nearby waitress.

"Who was that?" Maria asks finishing her meal.

"Thank you." He thanks the waitress for the bill then pulls out a few 100 yen and places it on the table.

"That was Ash, she was just letting me know that we are deploying now."He explains as he gets up from his seat and heads to a black car.

"We are leaving now! Its been an hour already!" Maria yells as she scrambles behind Jael.

"Thank you and come back again!" The two hear from the waitress bowing behind them.

Jael gets in the black car and turns on the car with Maria hopping into the passenger's seat.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Maria asks as she puts on her seatbelt.

"Yeah, just follow the sirens." Jael explains as he steps on the gas.

The car burns rubber and speeds down the street then drifts to the left in a intersection. Jael gets lucky because the CCG convoy is straight ahead.

" _See Ash, we were just around the corner_." Jael turns on his ear piece.

" _Good, we'll regroup with the inspectors stationed at the 20th ward, learn more about the gangs, then form a plan for tonight._ "

" _So what gangs are we hunting for exactly?_ " Maria asks.

" _We are hunting two rival_ _ghoul gangs in the area, the Devil Apes and the Black Dobers. They been fighting for territory for some time now._ "

" _What do we know about their leaders?_ "

" _Not a lot, all we know is their nicknames and Kagune. Its pretty easy to tell who is the leader of who, Devil Ape is SS-Ranked and his Kagune is Bikaku and Black Dog is also SS-Ranked and her Kagune is Ukaku_."

" _Damn...SS-Class...I'm up for the challenge._ "

" _We may be special class, but don't underestimate the two. They have taken out a lot of out best inspectors_."

" _Got it._ "

" _Roger Roger_."

"..."

"..."

" _We're here._ "

The CCG convoy stops in front of the 20th ward CCG Branch office.

Jael and Maria park the car then they head over to Ash standing in front of the Branch Office.

Ash has short snow-white hair that ends at her chest and midnight black eyes. She was wearing an opened black blazer over a white button up with a dark navy blue tie, a black skirt ending right below her knees and black slip-ons.

"This place is surrounded by buildings, someone could be watching from up there and we wouldn't know." Maria observes.

"Yeah...I don't like that..." Ash mutters.

"Are you the Special class inspectors?" A man in a black suit outfit interrupts. He has spiky white hair and round glasses, maybe about a couple years older than the three.

"We're Associate Special Class Inspectors. Higher ups called back the Special Class Inspectors, said that bringing them in would be unnecessary, and who are you?" Maria asks.

"Thats understandable, I'm Chuu Hachikawa, First Class Inspector. Me and a couple other inspectors will assist you on the hunt."

"Thats good to know, have you encountered any of the gangs recently?" Ash asks.

"I have only encountered the leader of the Black Dobers, Black dog, a few times. She killed many of my classmates and partners. I think it is about time I got payback." Chuu informs grimly.

"We'll stop the Black Dobers and Devil Apes soon enough." Jael assures Chuu.

"..."

"So what do you know about the Black Dobers?"

"They are an all female gang and all the dogs I've encountered all used the Ukaku Kagune. So they are fast and agile, most of their territory is around this area, but they are losing a lot of territory due to the Devil Apes."

"Fast and agile...what about the Devil Apes."

"I think I can help you with that." Someone interrupts.

The four turn to the voice and find a man in the inspector uniform walking toward him. It was a random inspector with a common appearance, short brown hair, brown eyes, average built body. Just another grunt...

"And you are?" Maria asks.

"Oh yeah sorry, names Gin Fujikawa, First Class inspector." Gin introduces himself.

"So what do you know about the Devil Apes." Jael asks.

"Right, about that, The Devil Apes are an all male gang that have the Bikaku Kagune. They are aggressive to both inspectors and civilians in the 20th ward, their territory and numbers grow each day and they are closing in on us. Its so bad here that civilians are scared to go out at night."

"Did you encounter their boss, Devil Ape."

"Only once, it was a week ago, he broke my arm and a few ribs. I just got back from recovery." Gin explains rolling up his left sleeve to show a deep scar going along his forearm.

"How did you survive?" Ash asks.

"My...my partner...Kage...he took a shot for me and he landed on me. Devil Ape maybe thought I was dead and left me to rot. Lucky, some officers found me and pulled me out."

"Sorry to hear that." Maria says.

"I appreciate it."

"Ok, lets get inside, we need to think of out next move for tonight." Jael interrupts.

"I agree, lets go." Ash says following Jael inside the Branch Office.

* * *

 **Later that night 10:00 pm...**

* * *

Jael, Maira, and Ash are standing in front a large group of First Class Inspectors, First Ranked Inspectors and Branch Officers with a large map of the 20th ward behind them.

"Alright people listen up! I am Associate Special Class Inspector Jael Kuro. The two woman behind me are Maria Rin and Ash Usagi, same rank as me. We are here to personally see that the Devil Apes and Black Dobers are exterminated. We have a job to protect all citizens of Tokyo from any ghoul threat, by any means necessary. Tonight, we will charge deep into the Black Dobers' territory and lure out the dogs out from the shadows then ambush them with Echo squad commanded by First Class Inspector Chuu Hachikawa. Alpha, Bravo, and Delta Squads will assist Echo Squad in eliminating all Black Dober members. The dogs are fast, they use Ukaku and will use long attacks so keep that in mind. If you want to see the light of day keep on your guard. After we eliminated or captured all Black Dober member, send in Charlie Squad for cleanup duty. After that, we'll return back to base and plan our next move on the Devil Apes. Now that being said, Maria, Ash, and I will act as the bait in the plan. We will retreat to this area here...then Ash will fire a flare into the air. That is the signal to attack, you people get that?" Jael briefs his fellow inspectors.

"Do we have a plan B if shit hits the fan?" Jael hears.

"If all hell breaks loose then you have two options, run away back here to call reinforcements from HQ. Or fight till you drop dead, I don't care what you choose, just make one quick. All of your actions tonight will decide who will live and who will die. Any more questions?"

"..."

"..."

"Good, everyone ready up. We are moving out in 5 minutes!"

* * *

 **On a roof top not far from the 20th Branch Office...**

* * *

Kaya watches as one black car drives out of the Branch Office parking lot then drives down the street and takes a left. She goes into a sprint jumping across rooftops tailing the car. She tails the car deep into her territory. The car stops in front of the park and three people exit the car.

'Who the hell are these people and why are they here? This can't be the doves I was expecting, I don't even see those briefcases they carry around, was my source wrong?' Kaya thinks.

She watches the three figures walk into the park as a Black Dober lands next to her on the rooftop.

"What is it?"

"Everyone is ready and in position, the doves are leaving the office now, should we attack?" The messenger asks.

'Hmm...Its about time we started the party.'

"..."

"Boss?"

"..."

"Yeah, take them out, I think it is about time we spill some blood."

"You got it, but what about those three down there?"

"Them? If they are the doves the agent told us, then they should retreat to their friends."

"And then what?"

"We will show them the wrath of the Black Dobers."

"Right away." The messengers says then leaves Kaya alone.

"Now what are you up to..." She mutters as she begins to focus on her hearing.

"So the Dobers own this park?" Kaya hears.

"Thats right, from here to the Branch Office, its their turf."

"He wasn't kidding when he said people didn't come out at night..."

"Yeah, this place is so empty."

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"Don't you feel...like you being watched right now?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I do, you think it's the Black Dobers?"

"I don't know, but keep your guard up."

'How the hell did they sense me!?' Kaya mentally screams as she opens her eyes.

The three inspectors below go on alert and starts scanning the rooftops around them.

"Looks like they spotted us boys, lets introduce ourselves." Kaya hears.

'Who's that?'

Kaya looks back at the three inspectors and finds them surrounded by Devil Apes.

'Why are they here?!'

* * *

 **Down below with the inspectors...**

* * *

Maria, Ash, and Jael pull out Snub Nose Colt revolvers and aim them at the Devil Apes.

"Why are you Devil Apes here?!" Ash asks.

"Why I think I should introduce myself, they call me Devil Ape, and this is my crew." Enji introduces himself.

"Could you answer the damn question!?" Jael yells.

"He...he...someone told me about some special inspectors bastards coming around here tonight. I think those inspectors bastards are you three, I don't like inspectors you see...so I have to kill you now!" Enji yells charging at Jael with his Kagune activated.

"Oh shit..." Jael mutters as he dodges Enji's charge attack and counters with three shots.

Enji evades the bullets by jumping up and landing behind Ash. Maria joins the fight by shooting all her bullets into the Devil Ape grunts.

Ash sweep kicks Enji, knocking him him down to his back then Ash tries to shoot him but one of Enji's followers chargers her.

"ASH!" Maria yells but Ash is already on it. Ash leans back to dodge the Bikaku and hits the grunt with her revolver, knocking him out.

Enji takes this opportunity to escape and kicks Ash away and jumps back to his followers to regroup.

"Ha...you guys are better than I expected. Huh...looks like you have a bigger problem on you hands. Shame I can't kill you here and now, but this will entertain me more, alright boys lets get out of here." Enji orders then Enji and his followers vanish into the night.

"What the hell is he...we have to go...now!" Maria warns pointing into the behind Jael.

Jael and Ash both to turn to where Maria was pointing at and find the Branch Office covered in smoke.

"Thats not good, get to the car NOW!" Jael orders as he runs to the car with Maria and Ash behind him.

"Alright, is everyone alright?" Jael asks turning on the car.

"I'm fine." Ash says putting on her seatbelt.

"Good...and you Maria?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm fine as well, now lets get to the others." Jael says as he steps on the gas.

* * *

Kaya watches as the black car drives down the street and she is pissed.

'Why was Devil Ape here?! How did he find out about the doves?!' She mentally screams.

"DAMN IT! He is going to regret interfering with my PREY!" Kaya mumbles as she makes her way to the Branch Office by jumping across rooftops.

As Kaya lands back in her vantage point over looking over the Branch Office. She observes that the Black Dobers are making short work of the officers but the dogs are having a tough time taking down the First Class Inspectors. In the hoard of the black dogs and white inspectors she could see one man that stands out from the rest, Chuu Hachikawa. Chuu is on a killing spree, taking down Black Dober grunts left and right with his quinque, a large gold gauntlet that covers most of his right arm.

"That son of a bitch is still up, I am going to KILL YOU this time!" Kaya yells as she drops from the rooftop.

Chuu slashes one black dog down and catches a glimpse of Kaya's blurry figure dropping on one of his squadmates, snapping his neck, killing him instantly.

"YOSH! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Chuu cries as he charges Kaya then swings at her.

Kaya evades the swing and counters by firing some crystal-like projectiles, made from her fleshy-like wings on her back, right at Chuu.

"You won't get away!" Chuu taunts as he blocks the crystals and charges Kaya again.

Kaya runs to an officer that is distracted by her grunts and grabs him from behind and uses him as a human shield as Chuu stabs toward her. The officer's eyes widen as the golden gauntlet rips through his chest. The officer coughs out blood as Chuu imminently pulls out the gauntlet then stares at the officer as he drops to the concrete.

'What have I done...I killed him...I...killed him...' He thinks as he looks at his bloody gauntlet.

Kaya takes this chance to go on the offense and swings her Kagune as Chuu's face. The hit lands on target and sends Chuu flying into a nearby car, Chuu slams right on the side of the car then drops to the street. He can feel mouth was emitting this excruciating pain.

" **Arhrhgh**..." He tries to speak but he only produces some violent choking noises.

Chuu's jaw is dangling from his mouth and the area around his mouth is missing a lot of skin, blood is spilling all over Chuu.

"I'm going to make your death long and painful." Kaya taunts as she walks toward him.

Chuu tries to get up but he is all out of energy, Kaya walks closer and closer to Chuu as she readies her Kagune for a overhead swing. Before Kaya could finish Chuu she gets hit by a black car ramming into her, sending her flying to a street light.

" **AHHHH!**...Who...is it...now?!" She mumbles as she regains her focus.

Chuu turns his head slowly to the car and a blurry figure runs to him and couches down.

"Maria...who is it?!" He hears.

"Its...Inspector Chuu?!"

"Patch him up Maria, Ash, lets raise some hell!" He hears then passes out from the pain.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

* * *

"How close are we to the Branch Office?" Maria asks.

"One more turn and we're there, get ready for anything." Jael warns as he drifts to the right into a street filled with Black Dobers and CCG inspectors fighting each other. He steps on the breaks as soon as he sees the people in front of him.

"So the dogs knew are plan all a long, they were waiting for us..." Ash realizes.

"How would the dogs find out our plan in the first place, they would have to been..." Maria asks.

"Now is not the time for chat, get ready to FIGHT!" He interrupts.

"Calm down Jael, we need to call for backup." Ash says.

" **Sigh**...fine fine." Jael gives in and turns on his ear-piece.

" _HQ, Come in, this is Inspector Kuro_."

" _This is HQ, what is it?_ "

" _We are under attack, an ambush by the Black Dobers and we need assistance ASAP._ "

" _Where are you?_ "

" _Right in front of the 20th ward Branch Office_."

" _Acknowledged, dispatching reinforcements to your location, ETA 10 minutes._ "

" _Copy, over and out._ "

"We got reinforcements in 10 minutes, so lets make this quick." Jael informs.

"Got it." Ash says.

"This is a slaughter." Maria mutters looking at all the mangled bodies scattered across the street.

"God damn it, the Black Dobers are going to pay for this!" He mutters as he steps on the gas.

"Wait HOLD ON!" Maria yells as she grabs on to Jael's seat.

Jael ignores Maria's call as he rams into the nearest Black Dober grunt in sight then stops the car again.

"We can't just go in a fight, we need a plan Jael." Ash points out.

"We have plan Ash, the damn plan is to survive till the reinforcements arrive." Jael explains as he grabs his black suitcase then opens the car door.

* * *

 **Present time...**

* * *

"Ash, help the other survivors, I'll take this one." Jael orders looking at Ash.

"Right." She acknowledges as she runs to the gunfire down the street.

"Still standing over there?" He taunts as Kaya slowly stands to her feet.

"..."

"Not a talker huh...then lets get this over with." Jael threatens as he presses a button on his briefcase, which activates his Quinque, and a Claymore with a silver hilt and black blade with crimson marks climbing up the blade forms in his hands.

Kaya activates her Kagune and dashes forward as she fires some crystals at him. Jael cuts the crystals mid-air then counters with a heavy swing aiming at Kaya's neck. Kaya evades the swing by sliding under him and kicking his legs, which sends him to the ground. Seconds after Jael hits the floor Kaya gets on top of him and brings down her Kagune for the kill but Jael moves his head to the right just fast enough to avoid the killing blow. Jael goes on the offense and right hooks her and pushes her off him. Kaya and Jael get to their feet and recover for a few seconds.

"You're pretty good..." Jael says.

" **Humph**...yeah, you too." She responds.

'So she does speak.' Jael thinks.

"..."

"..."

The two take a few more moments to recover, ignoring the fight between the CCG inspectors and Black Dog grunts behind them.

"So...you ready?" Jael asks.

"I should be asking you that dove."

Jael responds with a scoff then charges Kaya as he readies his strength for a heavy attack. Kaya sprints forward and readies herself for her own heavy attack. As the two clash they get stuck in a deadlock as they try to dominate the other. They jump back and try again...and again...and again, from a distance they look like white and red lights clashing at each other, till they recover for one last time.

"This is getting us nowhere, how about we finish this?" Jael asks.

"Fine..."

"Good then, this one I'll won't hold back...TAKE THIS!" Jael warns as he charges up another heavy swing, but this time dragging the claymore behind him with one hand.

'He is using one hand...he must be getting desperate, pathetic' Kaya thinks as she evades the attack effortlessly by jumping up.

Jael smirks as Kaya jumps and she notices it.

'Why is he smirking?'

She watches as Jael pull out his colt with his free hand and aims it at her. Time seems to slow down for her as she tries to think of a escape plan.

'I can't move in mid-air. Damn it, there's no way out of this one...bastard got me.' She gives in as time reverts to normal.

 **BANG BANG BANG...**

Jael fries three shots in a rapid secession after he swings down his claymore.

"Gotcha'." He mutters as he watches Kaya fall right in front of him.

* * *

Ash slices upward, cutting the grunt in front of her in half, and looks around her. She can see that the dogs stopped fighting and they look alarmed.

"Retreat!" She hears as the dogs jumps into the roof tops above, leaving behind many confused inspectors and officers.

Ash scans in the direction where the dogs were looking and she finds Jael standing over one of the Black Dobers.

"We...we WON!" Ash hears as she runs to Jael.

"Jael, the Black Dobers are retreating, we won." She reports.

"Why would they retreat?"

"I don't know, they were looking over here before they retreated."

" **Ohh**..I get it, this one here must be Black Dog." Jael realizes as he looks at Kaya.

"We got lucky then, we lost over half of our forces and that doesn't even include the wounded."

"Reinforcements should be here any minute now, lets prepare the wounded for CASEVAC."

"Ok, but have you seen Maria?"

"I thought she was with you."

"No, I left her with Chuu."

"I'll go check...MOVE!" Ash yells to Jael as she pushes him to the ground.

" **GAHH**...What are you..." He stops as he watches Ash get impaled by a steel pipe, which gets lodged in the street.

"ASH!" He calls then runs up to her.

" **Ha**... **ha**... **ha**...J..ael.. **cough cough**." Ash barely sounds out as she holds out her hand.

"Ash...Ashley you're going to be fine...I'm going to get you out of this." Jael assures her holding her hand.

"Damn...I missed..." He hears and turns around.

Kaya is standing, bleeding but standing, and was using a woman for support, it was Maria.

"Maria, what are you doing?!" He yells.

"..."

Maria doesn't answer and looks at Kaya and mumbles something to her.

"Fine...lets leave before move doves show up." She says.

"MARIA! WAIT!" He calls as he runs after her.

Maria turns around and lets go of Kaya.

"Hey what are you..." Kaya stops as Maria readies up her attack.

"I'm sorry..." She mutters then upper cuts him, stunning him.

" **GAH**!" He spits out saliva and recovers as Maria takes a step back to round house kick him in the face.

Jael launches across the street and crashes into a shop via the window. On impact he hits his head hard, which causes him to go unconscious. The last thing he hears is the sirens in the distance closing in.

* * *

Fun Fact: CASEVAC means casualty evacuation...


	2. Yoshimura

**"Um...Hello."-Speaking**

 _ **'I don't think anyone is there.'-Thinking**_

 _ **"Radio check..."-Phone/Speaker**_

 **Humph...Ahh...heh-Sounds**

* * *

 **Mr. Yoshimura**

* * *

"Just give us your money old man and we'll won't hurt you..."

Under a bridge in the 20th ward lies three figures all dress in black from head to toe corner an old man wearing a waiter's uniform. This is the classic way to mug someone, in the middle of night, three against one, you get the idea. So let's see what happens to the old man who decided to go out at night in the 20th ward.

"What the hell are you wearing anyway, are you suppose to be a butler? If you are, I think you can serve us your money right now." The three try-hard thugs laugh at the lame joke while the old man stood there with a happy smile, as if this was his daily routine to get mugged every once and a while.

"I wear this for my cafe Anteiku, I'm the manager." The old man casually explains his choice of attire with the same smile on his face.

The grunts stop laughing and look at the old man with some confused expressions on their face. This guy should be on his knees begging for mercy, but no, he choices to smile and not give a fuck about them at all.

" **Huh**...why are you smiling, what's so funny, I hate all you people that are always happy, always FUCK'N smiling...I"LL WIPE THAT SMILE RIGHT OFF YOUR SHITTY FACE!" The grunt to the left snaps and charges the old man with a pocket knife and stabs toward his face.

The old man doesn't budge as the knife makes contact with his left cheek, as if the knife hit concrete, it bounces back. All three grunts stare wide-eyed at each other and put their brains into overdrive to process what just happen.

"Hey what the fuck!" The grunt mutters as he looks at he knife, the blade falls of the hilt and clings on the sidewalk.

"The damn blade fell off, and he is not even scratched!"

"There is no need for such violence gentlemen." The old man says opening his eyes just a little bit, revealing a pair of black eyes with red pupils. This is when the three grunts realized who were they really fucking with...a ghoul. An old ghoul to be exact, so he must be experienced in the ways of killing human meatbags.

"Oh shit...he is a ghoul...oh man oh man we are so fuck right now! I'm out of here!" One of the grunts lets the fear take over and he books it down the street.

"Shit, HEY, wait for us!"

"Son of bitch, we're so dead." Comments from the other grunts can be heard as they run after their friend.

As the grunts flee from the old man, the old man turns to the fleeing cowards and walks slowly after them. As if he knew he could keep up with them. Running the down the street, the three take an alleyway hoping it was a shortcut to the next street, but it was just their luck...it was a dead end.

"Oh just fucking great...you got us in a dead end."

"Hey fuck you, how was I suppose to know that this alleyway was a dead end."

"Both of you shut the fuck UP! That freak wasn't following us...right guys?"

The two arguing grunts ignored the third one as he peeks around the corner.

"Hey guys...I don't see him...I think we gave him the sl...oh shit." The grunts turns back to his other friends but they are knocked out and lying on the floor.

A black smokey figure stands over his friends, looking at the last grunt, waiting for him to realize that he fuck up...big time...and he is probably not coming back from this one. The shadowy figure wears the classic burglar outfit, you know the black hoodie, black jeans, black shoes, and the fancy black bandanna covering the burglar's face.

"Oh.. **ah**... **ah**...hi... **um**...I'm so dead..." The grunt stutters as he slowly backs away into the wall behind him.

The smokey figure waves its right index finger side to side in a ' **Don't move your fucked either way** ' gesture as he walks to him.

The grunt's breath quickens as the shadowy figure approaches him and he can feel a cold chill run up his spine, it must be death calling him to join him in the afterlife.

"H...hey...we can talk this out..." He tries to persuade it but he doesn't get an answer.

The smokey figure grabs him by the head and slams him against the wall. On impact the grunt drops to the floor like a rock, he's out cold on the cold concrete floor.

"Was that necessary Hybrid?" The old man interrupts as he calmly walks behind the shadow man.

"What? Its not like he is dead." The shadow man, Hybrid, defends himself putting his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"I think you put him in a coma."

"He'll be fine...so what did they what with you Yoshimura?"

"They were just asking me for my money."

"So they were trying to mug you."

"Yes."

"And you let them..."

"They didn't mean any harm."

"One of them took a stab at you with a pocketknife back at the bridge."

"Knives can't do anything a ghouls...you know that."

" **Sigh**...Whatever, so why did you call me here?"

"I'll tell you at the cafe." Yoshimura says then walks out of the alleyway, leaving the shadow man in the alleyway.

'You call me out here in the middle of the night to go to the cafe?...What about these guys... **Ehhh**...they'll be fine.' Hybrid then follows Yoshimura out the alleyway.

* * *

 **Inside Anteiku**

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hybrid asks taking a sip from a coffee mug in front of him. Yoshuimura brewed up some black coffee for him after they entered Anteiku.

" **Ah** yes, when we first met you said your wish was to take down the CCG, is that correct?" Yoshimura asks brewing some more coffee.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Why..."

"Why?"

"Why do you want to destroy the CCG so badly, what's you motivation?"

"..."

"..."

There is a moment of awkward silence between the two till Hybrid gives in.

"Ok...I trust you enough...just don't tell anyone else."

"I understand."

"This was way back when, so take a seat...I'll say about 14 years ago when the CCG was first created, I lived in an orphanage that sheltered humans and ghouls."

* * *

 **Flashback Flashback Flashback...**

* * *

It was nice day in the 20th ward, clears skies, nice temperature, and no one was trying to kill you. In a the western side of the 20th ward lies an orphanage. The orphanage itself looks like a 2 story apartment building. In the back of the orphanage was covered in dirt with a few kids toys here and there, but there was a young boy, at least 5 years old, moping around the dirt.

"Hey 0000, do you know where Enji is?" A short black haired 5 year old girl asks running to a black haired boy that was kicking some dirt with his hands in his pocket.

The boy turns to the girl and says, "Oh hey Kaya, I don't know where he is but, you can ask Nee-chan, he was with her to get lunch."

"Ok, come look with me." Kaya says cheerfully.

"Ok." 0000 mumbles.

"Yeah, after we find Enji we can eat lunch." Kaya cheers as she runs to the back door of the apartment with 0000 tailing behind her.

The two take off their shoes at the door then walk into the kitchen. The kitchen is pretty average, like any other house kitchen, it has wooden floors, white walls, a nice wooden table with six chairs, a T.V on the counter...You know what, scratch that, this is nice kitchen for an orphanage. Anyway no one was in the kitchen with them, but the T.V was on.

"No one is here, hey looks whats on T.V." Kaya says pointing at the T.V, it was broadcasting a high-speed chase down a busy market area.

"Isn't that down the street?" 0000 asks.

"Yeah, see look, they just pasted the noodle house!" She exclaims jumping up and down as she points at the T.V.

As the two watch the chase another boy with messy short brown hair walks into the kitchen with a package in his hands that has some red stuff bleeding through the wrapping.

"What are you guys watching?" The package boy asks.

0000 looks over the one with the package then points at the T.V.

"Enji! Look, there's a chase happening at the market place." 0000 calls.

"Really?! Let me see!" The package boy ,Enji, gets excited and rushes over to the two and looks at the T.V.

"They are coming down our street, maybe we can see them through the... **BOOOOM**..." Enji is interrupted when something big crashed nearby.

"What was that?!" 0000 yells as he runs out of the kitchen.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

"Wait for me TOO!" Enji and Kaya call out to him as they both chase after him.

As 0000 runs to the front door he finds a tall pale woman standing at the door. The pale woman must be in her early 20s, she has long silky crimson hair that ended at her waist and she has bangs that end just above her eyes. She is currently wearing a loose black dress that ends just below her knees. She turns to 0000 with her dark brown eyes.

"Nee-chan! Did you hear that noise!? It was so loud like an explosion or something!" 0000 asks jumping up and down.

"NEE-CHAN!" Enji and Kaya call out to her as they catch up with 0000.

"Hey everyone, I think we should go up stairs now ok. There was an accident just across the street." She says.

"...Ok..." The three all say in unison then they slowly turn to the stairs behind them.

"Maybe upstairs we can look outside on the balcony..." She suggest loudly as she puts her index finger on her cheek.

As the three realize that she was right, they make a beeline toward the balcony as they rush up the stairs, leaving their Nee-chan behind. The crimson-haired woman smiles and thinks about how adorable her little sisters and brothers are.

'Thats three down, now three more to go.' She thinks as she takes a step forward but stop because she hears a rumble coming from outside.

"Whats that sound?" She mutters as the rumble grew louder and louder.

 **BOOOSH**

The wall explodes out of nowhere and it sends the pale woman slamming into the stairs face first. She bounces off the stairs then falls on her back, her vision blurs as she looks at the hole in the wall behind her. She can only make out a red tail from the black smoke outside before she falls unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Upstairs with 0000, Kaya, and Enji, they are all scrambling to the balcony to find out what was outside their orphanage. Enji was the first to open the balcony door and to look down the street. What he finds is a squad of four men with long white coats and strange metal briefcases in front of a man with a strange red tail moving behind him.

"Look, people are fighting down there!" He says as 0000 and Kaya catches up to him.

"Whoa! Look at that one, he has a tail!" Kaya points out.

"He's a cat, he must be a cat running away from everyone but someone found him at the market, that's way he's running." 0000 thinks.

"Oh...like Enji's tail, does that mean that Enji is a cat too?" Kaya asks.

"NO! I'm not a cat, you guys are crazy!" Enji defends himself as he waves his arms in the air.

The three watch as the catman and the men in white clash with their weird swords and the catman's tail. The catman dodges a downward swing but the swing crashes into the front door of the orphanage.

"NEE-CHAN! She is still downstairs!" Kaya realizes and runs back inside to go down the stairs with Enji and 0000 behind them.

* * *

"NEE-CHAN...wake up Nee-chan, WAKE UP!" The three kids hear as they run down the stairs.

As they jump off the last steps of the stairs they find the pale woman on the floor surrounded by three other small children their age trying to wake her up. The first child was shaking the pale woman, he has messy black hair and he was wearing a black shirt and grey shorts with black lace-less shoes. The one next to him was a white-haired girl wearing a white dress and black slip-on shoes. Behind them was a brunette girl wearing a black dress with black shoes.

"What's wrong with Nee-chan!?" Kaya asks running up to the pale woman.

"I don't know, we found Nee-chan like this and she won't wake up!" The boy shaking the woman explains.

"GET DOWN!" The group of kids hears as a red object slams right into Kaya, Enji, and 0000 from the hole in the wall that took down the pale woman. The force of the red spark came out of nowhere like a lighting bolt and it sends the children crashing through the back door and into the backyard.

"KAYA...ENGI...0000!" The boy and the three girls call out to the other three children.

The dust from the crash covers the kids' view into the backyard as the kids slowly drag the pale women into the kitchen.

"What do we DO?!" The girl with the white hair panics and curls up into a ball under the table.

"I'm scared..." The brunette girl mutters next to the white haired girl.

The boy mentally breaks down over the loss of his two brothers and one of his sisters.

'That spark...that thing...it killed them...they're dead...' He thinks and he can feel the anger and rage build up inside him.

" **Ahh**... **hee**... **Hmmm**..." He makes some weird noises as he crawls out from under the table and looks into the drawers in front of him.

"Jael! What are you doing?! Get back here!" The brunette calls out to him in a whisper.

Jael ignores her as he pulls out the drawer in front of him. In the drawer in finds a diversity of kitchen tools and the prize he was looking for, a rolling pin. It was the perfect weapon, it has a handle on both sides, it's make out of wood so it can do some serious brain damage, if you hit someone's head, and it was pretty light for a five year-old. Jael takes the rolling pin from the drawer and closes it, then he goes behind the wall the leads into the main hallway and waits.

"Get over here JAEL!" The brunette persists but Jael ignores her again and waits for someone to walk by the kitchen.

He hears some slow foot steps closing in on him and he readies his rolling pin of doom to strike.

"Stay alert, he could be anywhere." Jael hears, it was coming from the main hallway.

Jael listens as the footsteps stop right on the kitchen archway. He was ready to knock out the person in the hallway.

"Hey guys, I got some civilians in the kitchen here. What should I..." Jael takes this opportunity to strike as the person behind the wall was distracted.

" **AHHHHH**!" He battle cries as he comes out into the open and delivers a heavy swing to whoever was in front of him. He feels as the rolling pin hits something then hears a grunt then a body drop to the floor.

Jael drops as he finds out who he hit. He was stunned, shocked, and probably going to be arrested. He just hit one of those men in white coats in head, and now he was on the floor knocked out.

"Damn kid...I think you put him to sleep." He hears someone at the front door laughing their lungs out.

* * *

Enji, Kaya, and 0000 are having a bad time in the backyard, all of them are scattered on the dirt in the backyard. 0000 was the only one to regain consciousness, he slowly opens his eyes and he can hear a loud ringing in his ears and a terrible feeling of pain emitting from his chest.

" **Ehhh**... **hmmm**..." He grunts as he sits up and at Enji and Kaya lying next to him.

" **Ahhh**...m..y..chest..." He mumbles and he touches his chest for a wound. He wasn't bleeding but he whole chest felt like it was going to explode at any second now.

"Hey kid...you still kicking?" He hears behind him.

Oh no...if this wasn't a good time to panic than I don't know what is. Whoever was behind him then he has the power to end his life right now in an instant. The person behind him could of caused that hole in the wall in the main hallway and caused that red spark/ lighting bolt thing that sent him, Enji, and Kaya flying toward the backyard. Now, what do we do?

0000 looks behind him and finds the catman from before, how is he so sure it's the catman, he has the same red cat tail from before, anyway the catman was wearing a black hoodie, black pants, shoes...sound familiar? Well 0000 couldn't make out the catman's face even though it was early in the afternoon but he could tell that he wasn't going to kill him...yet.

"You still there kid?" He watches as the catman wave his hand in his face.

"ENJI...KAYA!" 0000 calls out to the two unconscious figures nearby.

"They'll be fine kid, they are just unconscious, they'll wake up soon." Catman mentions.

"A red thing hit us when we were trying to wake up Nee-chan." 0000 looks back at Catman and decides to tell why he and his brother and sister are scattered in the backyard.

"Who...oh that lady in that rubble, she'll be fine too. Now how about you, are you okay?" Catman asks.

"...yeah...I'm ok." He mumbles as he looks at the catman's tail.

"What are you looking at...oh...my kagune." Catman mutters.

"Kaa...gune?" 0000 sounds out.

"Kagune, its what my tail is, more specifically, its the Bikaku Kagune." Catman explains at he shows 0000 his tail.

"I have four..." 0000 mutters.

"What you have four?" Catman asks intrigued.

"I have four ka...gu..ne...but they are purple."

"Purple?" Catman ponders over the thought of having a purple Kagune but he is interrupted by the sound of something dropping inside the orphanage...maybe a body.

'I need to bring him to the others. They would want to see this boy.' He thinks as he looks at 0000 .

"Ok kid it's time to go." Catman warns and holds out his hand.

"...But what about Enji and Kaya and my family?"

"We have to leave them."

"We can't leave, they have tails like me!" 0000 explains pointing to Kaya and Enji.

Catman takes a minute to process a plan if he takes all the three kids with him.

' **Heh**...what the hell, if they all have purple kagune then they should come with me.' He thinks as he walks over to Enji's and Kaya's lying figures and snaps his fingers. Then out of the sky a man drops behind Catman and he looks almost exactly like him.

"What is it?" Catman 2 asks.

"I need you to bring these two kids lying on the floor, their kagune needs to be studied. I'll bring the boy." Catman 1 explains.

Catman 2 nods his head and grabs Kaya and Enji and puts Kaya over his shoulder and carries Enji in his other arm. Then he jumps to a nearby rooftop and flees the scene, but as he jumps a small red bell drops from Kaya's hand.

"Come on, we got to go kid, someone is coming." Catman warns again.

"Wait, I got to say goodbye to everyone." 0000 says as he runs back inside.

"WAIT KID!" Catman calls out to 0000 and runs after him.

0000 runs to the orphanage, even though his chest was hurting him a lot, and as he takes a step into a main hallway, he catches a glimpse of a small shadow going into the kitchen.

"Hello?" He mutters as he tip toes toward the kitchen. Halfway into the hall he hears a loud piercing scream coming from the kitchen and he could tell it was a girl's voice.

"M...Maria?" He mutters as he inches closer to the kitchen, as he gets to the end of the wall he prepares himself to peek around the corner and he breaths deepens and quickens.

"Come on kid we have to go!" Catman whispers to him as he steps into the hallway.

0000 ignores him and peeks around the corner and his eyes widen.

" **Ah**... **haa**... **AHHHHHH**!" He screams as high as he could to the scene in front of him.

Blood, blood was everywhere, all over the floor and all over the walls, it even drenched three small bodies lying on the kitchen floor. Wait, small bodies on the floor covered in blood, a scream...a call for help...they're dead...aren't they.

'No...no...no...no...no..' 0000 thinks as he looks closely at the three bodies, he can only make out a black haired boy, a white haired girl, and a brunette girl.

Catman runs to 0000 and scans the scene, 'God...there's so much blood.' He thinks as he finds a familiar white coat next to the bodies.

"Those bastards!" He curses under his breath and turns to 0000.

"LETS GO KID!" Catman yells at 0000 and picks him up and puts him over his shoulder.

"NOOO! LET GO OF ME! NEE-CHAN! JAEL! MARIA! ASHLEY!" 0000 screams as he pounds Catman's back as the he walks out to the backyard.

Catman walks to the middle of the backyard and readies himself to jump, ignoring 0000's punches, then he leaps to the sky and lands on a rooftop. 0000 doesn't seem to notice that he just flew up a 2-story building and is still banging on Catman's chest. Catman starts to run to the end of the rooftop and jumps to another rooftop and another, and to another. As Catman soars away from the orphanage he notices that 0000 stopped hitting him, he was now crying his eyes out on his shoulder.

'Sorry kid...they're dead...' He thinks as he flees the orphanage.

* * *

 **Present Time Present Time Present Time...**

* * *

"That's why I hate CCG so damn much...they killed my family and I want to know why. Why...why kill three 5-year old kids, they weren't ghouls like Enji, Kaya, and me. We always ate lunch away from them with the help from Nee-chan. She would always give us human meat from somewhere, we didn't ask, we just ate, we didn't know at the time that people like us aren't normal and shouldn't exist." Hybrid tells his story with an empty cup of coffee in front of him.

"You said that the man with the red tail, the Bikaku kagune, took Enji and Kaya with you when you escaped. What happen to them?" Yoshimura asks cleaning some glasses behind the counter.

"I don't know what happen to Enji or Kaya after we fled our home. They took us to their hideout somewhere near the 20th ward Branch Office then separated me from the two, I never saw them ever since that day." He continues looking outside the window.

"And what of this, _Nee-chan,_ doesn't sound like she's dead." Yoshimura asks.

"Yeah...she's dead...her body was found a week later after we fled the orphanage. Some fucking CCG inspector found her and killed her, turns out she was wanted for killing 5 humans...but that's a story for another time." Hybrid explains as he takes another cup of coffee from Yoshimura and nods thanks to him.

"I"m sorry to hear that." Yoshimura apologizes.

"No need for it, turns out when I killed the bastard that ended her life, he framed her for the killings and when I murdered him, her name was cleared. So it all worked out in the end." He explains.

Yoshimura understands and nods to him, 'His actions seem justified...and I like the idea of peace among the humans and ghouls...I should contribute to his cause.' He plans as he watches the cars pass by the cafe. He turns to Hybrid, who was taking another sip of his coffee, and makes his decision.

"Hybrid, I have made my decision," He announces.

"Decision? For what...you gonna coffee specials every Friday?" Hybrid jokes.

"I decided that I will provide my assistance to your cause, I can provide all the information you need here in the 20th ward and you can use the Anteiku as your command center, I have storage area downstairs in the basement you can use if you like." He explains.

Hybrid looks at him dumbfounded and takes a few moments to get his composure.

"I...I don't what to say...Thank you Yoshimura." He thanks him with a nod.

"It's my pleasure, now, first order of business. What is our current status on power?"

" **Oh**...Well let me think, I have three wards in my control: 14, 15, and 16."

"I never heard any report on the news about ghouls taking over those ward if I recall."

"We control those wards, trust me we do, but its just officially. I have a gang over in each of the wards patrolling the streets at night. It makes the CCG officers lazy over their and the citizens acknowledge that, so they trust us more then them. So when big problem in on their hands, they come to us and the CCG loses power."

"And this is the current situation in all of those wards?"

"That's right."

"Impressive, so how do you call on these gangs when you need them?"

"There's this website...but forgot the name...it was some currency for some western country...pennies, quarters, bills?...I don't know but anyway, on this website we have a private chat room just for us...the chat room is called Nights, we use that chat room to send out orders, request, report in, or just to hang out. Its a pretty good website for us."

"All we have to do now...we need to gain power and influence in the 20th ward."

"Any ideas?"

"Yes...there is 2 gangs in this ward, the Devil Apes, and the Black Dobers. If convince them to join us, we'll have no problem taking over this ward."

"What can you tell me about the two gangs?"

"My contacts tell me that the Devil Apes are an all male gang with the Bikaku Kagune and the Black Dobers are an all female gang with the Ukaku Kagune, they been fighting for the last couple of months and the Dobers are losing the fight so far."

"I'm guessing they don't like each other so joining them together might be a problem."

"That correct, they're not on good terms, they both fight each other for control over this ward. So we have to think of something to convince them to join us."

" **Sigh**...Do they hate something more than each other?"

"Sadly not, both of their goals are to take over this ward and destroy the other gang in the process."

"Well, I got an idea...but it's pretty bad."

"We have to start somewhere, so lets hear it."

"We can just ask them."

"Ask them?"

"Yeah, just ask them to join us."

"I don't see why not we should do it, so lets try it."

"Then its settled, now which gang is the closest?"

"That would be the Black Dobers."

"Lead the way then, I'll follow from a distance and provide backup if necessary."

Yoshimura nods to Hybrid and puts on his black trench coat and turns off the cafe lights with Hybrid following behind him. Then he locks the front door and the two walk down the street in the dead of night.

'This is going to get interesting.' Hybrid thinks as he jumps onto a roof top and tails Yoshimura from a distance.


	3. Recovery

**"Ghouls...Ghouls...Ghouls." Speaking**

 _ **'I want some pizza.' Thinking**_

 _ **"** **You want what?** **" Communications**_

 **Brararara Sounds**

* * *

 **Revenge**

* * *

Soldiers...

Soldiers are weapons...

Weapons are used for war...

And war are fought for peace...

It's all just one big cycle...when a conflict rises and disrupts the peace; soldiers are born, weapons are made, wars are fought, and peace was regained again. Then we start the cycle all over again...but in Tokyo...we're barely in the first stage...creating soldiers...or should I say...inspectors...inspectors fighting in a war against Ghouls.

But how do you make inspectors...do you chant some magic words and **poof**?

No...you get a bunch of average people, and put them in a school. A school where the students change physically and mentally. Change so much that those students turn into the men and women in white, the inspectors.

So what's this school called...its called GITA, or Ghoul Investigator Training Academy, but some people just call it the CCG Academy. At this academy students will learn the GCL, or the Ghoul Countermeasures Law; how to track and identify, fight, then finally apprehend ghouls.

At CCG Academy they have a sparing ground where the 3rd-year cadets can practice their techniques with their Quinque...or even invent new techniques. The sparing ground was just a big dirt field with a track running along the edges and two small bleachers on the opposites ends of the field.

In the inside of the track was the sparing ground itself, just dirt, so when you went out to spar with the other cadets; it was just you, the dirt, and your opponent. If you got hurt in a spar, you had to sleep it off, only life threatening injuries could be treated with the school's medical supply.

Currently three cadets occupy the sparing ground, they are all wearing the sparing gear which consisted of a grey Kevlar vest; protective gloves, arm guards, knee and elbow pads, and combat boots. All that over a black jumpsuit.

The three cadets are none other than Jael, Maria, and Ash. Jael and Ash face each other in the sparing ground while Maria sits causally on bench near them to observe the match. Jael bows to Ash and she copies him then they activate their Quinque, Jael has a claymore and Ash has a katana, then the sparing match begins.

Jael starts by charging straight at her and raises his claymore and slams it down for an over head attack. Ash dodges to the right and counters with a slice attack and lands a critical hit to his side and blood splashes onto the dirt then he pushes her back. Then the two take a few steps back to make some room for each other.

" **HSSSS** " Jael hisses in pain as he holds his wound on his side.

The two smile at each other and it looks like they are having a good time sparing with each other.

 _'She got me good, I expect nothing less from you.'_ Jael praises her.

 _'He grew stronger since the last time with last fought, a lot stronger.'_ She observes as she feels a bruise forming from that push he gave her.

"HEY! What are you guys doing!? Get in there!" Maria yells from the bench waving her hands in the air.

The two complies to Maria's wish and charges at each other with their weapons at the ready. Ash delivers a stab to Jael's chest but he drops to the floor, dodging the attack, and sweep kicks her to the ground. As soon as she hits the dirt he swings his claymore to finish her, but she deflects the attack and counters with her own kick but fails as he rolls away from her. The two give up their assault and roll away from each other to catch their breath.

A few seconds later they are charging each other again but it end with them backing away from each other. They try again and again and again but it was like a never ending cycle, the fighters are too stubborn to back down. Maria watches as the fighters ready their weapons again she thinks for the 120th time.

Jael and Ash looked like they just fought an entire army of ghouls. Both of their sparing gear was either on the ground or destroyed and their physical health was looking to good. They're hearts are on over-drive, they're drenched in blood, sweat, and covered in dirt. If they keep going, both of them will collapse eventually.

"Come on! It getting late already, call it in, you two can finish this fight another day!" Maria suggests.

Jael and Ash didn't notice that the sun went down, and they started at noon. So they've been fight for a couple of hours now. It's amazing how they're even standing, they should be on the floor out cold.

"We're almost done...just one more time." Ash stalls Maria breathing her lungs out right now.

"Yeah...we can...finish...now..." Jael agrees.

" **Sigh**...but if two aren't done in five minutes...I'm leaving." Maria gives in.

Jael smirks and charges Ash again but this time, with his right hand was on the hilt.

'What's he doing?' Ash thinks as she changes into her defense stance.

Jael can feel the cool late night air in his face as he rushes closer and closer to Ash and her prepares an upward swing.

 _'Lets see if this works.'_ He thinks as he swings his claymore up.

Ash doesn't move an inch as she watches as the claymore smacks her katana, She takes on the force head on but she starts to regret it.

 _'Damn it, he's too strong for me. BACK UP!'_ She orders herself and she does so.

She leans into the force of the claymore and uses it as leverage to jump back. As she jumps back she notices Jael reach for his holster as he swings down his claymore.

 _'He was planning this.'_ She realizes with wide eyes.

Jael smiles as he watches her reaction and slams his claymore into the dirt and pulls out his P226 pistol he had holster to his side then shoots one bullet at Ash.

 **Bam**

The gun shot echoes into the air as the bullet slams dead center into Ash's chest.

" **GAAA**!" She grunts in pain as she closes her eyes shut to fight the pain, she is lucky that it was a rubber bullet, if it was real. She would of been dead, even with the Kevlar vest she has on, the fall would of push the bullet into her. She hits the ground hard on her back and she feels the air knock out of her.

" **AAHH**!"She screams in pain on impact.

"ASHLEY!" Maria calls out to her as she watches her fall to the ground.

"Oh shit...ASHLEY!" Jael calls out to her worrying that he seriously injured her then drops his gun and runs to Ash's laying figure.

Jael was the first to get to Ash and picks her up to lean on his shoulder. Maria catches up with Jael and looks at Ash breathing hard.

"Ash...Did I break something?" Jael asks in a panicked tone checking for any broken bones.

Ash smiles as she slowly opens her eyes and looks at Jael with kind eyes.

"I'm alright Jael, I don't give in so easy... **cough cough**." She jokes.

"I think we need to take a break." Jael suggest.

"Yeah, you two need to take a break." Maria agrees with him.

"No...I can keep going.. **cough**." She persists.

Jael ignores her and picks her up bridal-style, "Up you go." he mutters as he lifts her up.

"What...are...you..doing?" She asks.

"You might be ready, but I'm not, I need to patch up these wounds you gave to me." Jael explains.

"You need to get to my room, you losing a lot of blood, so I can patch you two up. I got some bandages in my room, so I'll clean that wound up, it could get infected." Maria panics.

This is when Ash can feel a cold liquid on her hand as she touches his stomach. She turns her hand to her and finds that it was blood, his blood, and her expression widens.

"I'm...sorry." She apologizes looking away from him in shame.

"Hey, it's alright, I deserved that hit for rushing you. Just get some rest, we'll finish this spar when you feel better, ok?" Jael assures.

"Ok..." She gives in and her eyes starts to grow tried, then she falls asleep in his arms.

"You guys really went you all back there." Maria starts the conversation.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't, we gonna be First Class Inspectors right when we get out of here...that doesn't happen to just anyone. We have to be prepared for anything when we're out on the field. " He explains.

"I know right...First Class Inspectors...the next few years is going to be scary.." She admits nervously.

"It'll be no problem no sweat, we got each other to fight to through any problem with face, isn't that right?" He assures her.

"That's right...each other..." She smiles at Jael as they leave the sparing grounds and into the dorms.

 _'You always know what to say and do at any given moment...one day I'll be strong enough to fight by your side.'_ She thinks as she follows Jael.

* * *

 **Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...**

The sounds of a heart monitor echoes in the hospital room. The room was like any other hospital room...two medical beds surrounded by separate white curtains, a few medical machines that won't be named, and medical window overseeing the parking lot below. On the bed closest to the medical window was a white haired lady...Ash Usagi...and she slowly opens her eyes from her deep slumber.

She slowly opens her eyes to find a white plain ceiling above her, then takes a moment to gather her thoughts.

 _'Why do I remember that now in a time like this...'_ She asks herself then sighs loudly as she scans her surroundings.

She spots the bed beside her and makes out a figure laying in it, that's when she immediately figures out who that person was.

"Jael?" She mumbles and uses all her strength to raise her right arm and reach for the white curtain that stands in her way.

The attempt was all in vain because her arm doesn't even raise off the blanket. She tries a few more times but all end the same as the first.

 _'Come on...you're stronger than this! Pull that curtain out of the way...I need to see him.'_ She scolds herself as she tries one more time but this time she tires to lift her body up. As she lifts herself up she feels a sharp pain in her chest and it sends her back on the bed.

" **Hah**!" she winces at the pain and her breath quickens. She wonders why she felt that pain but she remembers last night and he eyes widen.

 _'Why...am I so WEAK! If I was faster I could of dodge that pole and we could of won that fight...Its all MY fault that we're in this mess...Its all...'_ She continues to beat herself as she stares at the ceiling above her and her heartbeat quickens.

 **Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep**

As Ash blames herself as a nurse runs into the room and turns to her.

"Inspector Usagi-san, are you feeling well. Do you feel woozy or weak?" The nurse asks with concern in her voice.

"How...long...have...have I...been here?" Ash slowly mutters but the nurse heard her.

"You been her for a least a week Inspector...you took a life threatening wound to the chest when we brought you in." The nurse explains.

Ash's expression widens and she tries to lift herself up again but the nurse interfered and slowly put her back down on the bed.

"You can't get up Inspector, with that wound of yours, moving around can open it back up again and destroy the stitches." The nurse tells her.

"Where is the patient?" A female doctor interrupts and walks next to the nurse.

"Doctor, she's right here." The nurse points to her.

"How is she doing?" The doctor asks.

"She is really weak right now and needs to rest." The nurse suggest.

"I agree, Inspector...I need you to..." She stops as she notices Ash's mouth opens.

"Where...is...Jael?" She asks but the doctor gives her a confused look and turns to the nurse.

"Who's Jael?" She asks as the nurse picks up a clipboard hanging in front of the bed.

"It says here that she arrived her with a Inspector Kuro, a male, maybe that's who she is talking about." The nurse assumes with a frown.

The doctors frown as well, _'If she is talking about him...then I better tell her, she would want to know.'_ She decides then opens the curtain covering Jael from Ash's view.

"Is this who you're talking about?" The doctor asks.

Ash turns her head to Jael and smiles warmly, _'I was right.'_ She thinks as she examines him.

He's sleeping with a calm expression on his face with no care in the world.

Ash always liked how Jael slept...it was always peaceful, calming, and relaxing to her. It made her feel safe when she saw him or Maria sleeping...then Maria popped in her head.

 _'Where is Maria...is she alright...or is she, Dead?'_ She thinks but excuses the last assumption from her head.

"You two must be close, I remember in your background check that you and Inspector Kuro lived in an orphanage together, but, the orphanage was destroyed in a fight in which three children went missing correct?" The doctor interrupts her trance.

"..." Ash doesn't say anything.

"I know you just woke up from a week of sleeping but, I have some bad news to tell you." The doctor continues.

Ash turns her head back to the Doctor and prepares herself for anything.

 _'Is Maria dead, no that can't be, she couldn't have died. She was just as strong as me, if she died then I would of died as well.'_ She goes over the possible news the doctor was going to tell her.

"It's about your friend in the next bed...he...he's in a coma, too much trauma to the head cause a disturbance to the brain stem, which paralyzed him from the head down. He won't be recovering anytime soon, chances are that he won't be recovering at all..." The doctor breaks the bad news.

This is when Ash's world stopped...out of all the things that she thought Jael could get, it wasn't this.

 _'No...no please no...'_ She thinks as tear begins to form in her eyes.

* * *

 **A Month Later...**

* * *

Ash recovered quickly in the past month, she regained and exceeded her strength from the **Devil Dog Massacre** , that's what the people are calling the Black Dog ambush that put her and Jael in the hospital, then learned that soon after she and Jael were knocked out. When reinforcements arrived, the Devil Apes ambushed them and that she, Jael, and the rest of the wounded barely escaped alive.

Now the 20th ward is on red alert, it's like a battlefield over there, inspectors and officers are sent in to fight the on-going war between the CCG, Devil Apes, and the Black Dobers. Civilians can't even go outside without the risk of getting killed from either a bullet, or from a red diamond. Ash insisted that she should be sent in, but the higher ups want her out of combat for awhile.

So now she just sits at her desk...doing nothing...she couldn't stand it. People are dying as she sat there on her chair, and it made her angry. Every time she looked up she saw an empty desk...his desk...and behind her...was her desk. She was going to make Black Dobers suffer for what they did to her family.

 _'Ghouls...Ghouls took everyone one I loved from me...if those damn ghouls didn't exist... **sigh**...it doesn't matter now. I need to learn more about the Black Dobers if I want to take them down._ ' She thinks.

So she gets up from her desk and heads for the file room, and she can feel everyone stares as she passed by. You see all of the Inspectors she, Jael, and Maria knew and sometimes hung out with...were either dead or in the hospital. So now the office is mostly filled with rookies fresh from the academy. All the rookies looked down at her because they think she all she does is sits at her desk, while the small remaining inspectors looked up to her and wanted to be strong like her. They knew her story from surviving inspectors or officers from the **Devil Dog Massacre** and respected her for her bravery.

''So who's that?"

"That's the woman I told you about, the one that didn't do anything."

"Oh her...why is she even her, she's just taking up room. While we're out there fighting, she just here relaxing."

"I know right, so the higher ups will take anyone in if their hot enough?"

"You right, she is hot, I wouldn't mind tapping that ass." Ash eavesdrops.

At that moment Ash would of dropped the guy who said that, but another inspector beat her to it and punches the man who said that comment. Every one stops what they're doing and watches the fight.

" **Ahhh**...my nose...Hey asshole! What was that for?!"

"You scumbag...you disgust me...you're worst than the ghouls you bastard!"

"OH YEAH! Try me! What gives princess over here the RIGHT to sit at her desk and twiddle her thumbs."

"Fine then...let me tell you what happen in the **Devil Dog Massacre** ,"

"..."

"Three Associate Special Class Inspectors went over to the 20th ward to eliminate the Black Dobers and the Devil Apes with a squad of Senior Inspectors and 100 Branch Officer Soldiers. When they were setting up for the trap they had planned for the Black Dobers, they were ambushed...by the Black Dobers themselves. In that ambush one inspector was killed and the other two were on the brink of death. When reinforcements arrived, the Black Dobers retreated and the Devil Apes took over and attacked the remaining survivors...The wounded of 50 men and woman, including the remaining two inspectors, barely escaped with their lives."

"Why does this matter with her?"

"Well...what do you think happen to the remaining two inspectors."

"I think they died in the hospital."

"No, one is in the hospital...the other...is her." The inspector points to Ash that was about to leave the room. All the rookies and the room all look at the her and their expression's widen, mostly all of them believe the inspector's story.

"Bullshit! She can't be the last inspector...why should I believe you?!"

"WHY!? You SHOULD believe me because I was there. I am one of the surviving Senior Inspectors...I am Chuu Hachikawa." Chuu introduces himself with a intense glare.

Everyone in the room got the chills as soon as Chuu introduced himself. Everyone knew Chuu Hachikawa, even though most of them didn't meet him personally, they all knew he was always on the front lines when there was an operation to fight the Black Dobers. Everyone feared him because his cold demeanor and the mystery behind why he covers his mouth...some say he doesn't have a mouth at all...others say that the Black Dog marked his mouth with a scar and thinks that's why he hate the Black Dobers so much.

"Now do you understand boy..." Chuu asks coldly.

The rookie nods nervously to him.

"Yes sir...Inspector Hachikawa." He says.

"Good, If I hear of this again...I'll end you." Chuu threatens and walks over to Ash by the door.

"I thought you were still in the hospital?" He asks.

"I got out a week ago, but the higher ups don't want me on the front lines just yet." She explains.

"That's a shame...wish I could help."

"Don't worry about it...anyway thanks for taking care of that rookie."

"It was nothing...it's the least I could do, See you around Usagi." He admits then walks down the hallway.

* * *

 **In the file room...**

* * *

 _'...Black Dober...B...here it is.'_ She thinks to herself as she pulls out a file that says BLACK DOBERS.

She opens the file and finds some papers that shows all the known information about the Black Dobers. Ash reads through the files and finds nothing new or special. She sighs and as she puts the file back on the shelf she feels something heavy in the file.

 _'Wait a minute...something is in there.'_ She thinks and shakes the file and hears a small bell.

"A bell?" She mumbles as she tears a hole into the file and finds the bell and a folded paper.

She pulls out the bell and the folded paper then examines the bell. It was one of those bells you buy at kid's store and the bell had a red ribbon tied to its top.

"Why is this so familiar? I've seen this somewhere before..." She mumbles as she searches her memories for the bell, she gets nothing and puts the bell in her pocket.

"Now what do you have here?" She asks herself and unfolds the paper then reads it.

 _'Classified Information...well that's obvious...what?! This was a month ago...Operation was a failure...two out of the three subjects survived but capture phase was too risky to commence for the remaining subjects.'_ She mentally reads.

"What operation...was it that operation?" She mumbles.

 _'One week after the failure...one out of the two remaining subjects regained consciousness but still too weak...need stronger test subjects...preparing recovery and reviving the Hybrid Project.'_ She finishes.

"A.G Projects...what is that and why does it have to do with me and Jael?" She mutters as she reads the paper again.

" _Ashley Usagi, report to the Chairman's office, Ashley Usagi report to the Chairman's office_." The speakers announce.

Ash sighs and folds the paper then puts it with the bell in her pocket.

 _'This better be important.'_ She thinks as she heads out of the file room.

* * *

Ash stands in front of two big wooden doors with the label, Chairman Washuu, and she prepares herself to enter.

"Lets get this over with." She mutters and pushes the doors open. She enters a large room with a desk with two chair in front of it and a table to the left of the room that has a midnight black briefcase, a display case, and a black trench coat on top of it.

"Chairman...you called?" She asks looking at the Chairman sitting behind his desk with a serious expression on his face.

Ash and can only tell that the Chairman was in his 50s, he has long white hair, he has a white bushy beard that covered his whole face, and he is wearing a white suit.

"Yes, come, have a seat." He suggest gesturing his hand toward the seats in front of his desk.

Ash nods and walks over to the seat then sits down.

"You, and two other Associate Special Class Inspectors went over to the 20th ward to eliminate the two rival ghoul gangs the Devil Apes, and the Black Dobers and month ago correct?" He asks.

"Yes sir, that correct." She assures him.

He nods to her and continues, "After arriving at the 20th ward you planned an ambush to destroy the Black Dobers but failed due to the Black Dobers themselves ambushed you and your team first, is that also correct?"

"Yes sir." She repeats.

"In that ambush you fended off that Black Dobers and manage to defeat their leader, Black Dog."

"No sir, I didn't defeat Black Dog, my squad leader Inspector Kuro did, but he didn't kill her."

"I see, Inspector Kuro is the one in the hospital correct?"

"Yes sir."

"And who is the last member of you squad?"

"Inspector Rin sir, she's went missing after the ambush."

The Chairman takes this time to purse his lips and process this information.

"That is a shame to lose two strong inspectors like Kuro and Rin, come, follow me." He orders and gets up from his seat then walks over to the table at the left side of the room.

"Of course sir." Ash says as she gets up from the chair and follows him.

As the two stop in front of the table the Chairman looks at her and points to the medal.

"Do you know what this medal is Inspector Usagi?"

She looks at the medal and examines it, the medal was a big golden dove with its wings open and it was overlapping the letters, CCG, that was also made out of gold.

"This is the Special Class Inspector Medal sir." Ash answers.

"That's correct, due to you and your squad's valor and sacrifice, you and your squad are all now officially Special Class Inspectors. Congratulations." The Chairman promotes holding out his hand for a handshake.

 _'Me...Special Class...I don't deserve this...I didn't earn this.'_ She thinks looking at the medal.

"Is there something wrong?" The Chairman asks.

"No...no sir...thank you...I'm still recovering from the shock." She lies as she gives him a firm handshake.

"I understand...now, this is your medal, this is your new briefcase, and this is your uniform. All from the CCG's consideration, I hope you use these items with pride." He assumes.

"Yes sir, you have my gratitude." She assures.

"The pleasure is all mine, thank you for the service to your county and for mankind. We are pioneers to a new kind of justice..."

"A new kind of deterrent...sir." She finishes his sentence.

"You remember...good...your first assignment as a Special Class Inspector begins now, the details are in a file on your desk, you're dismissed." The Chairman informs then salutes her.

"Yes sir." She salutes her back and grabs her things then leaves the office.

The Chairman goes back to his desk and sits down in his chair as a man in a lab coat passes Ash as he walks into the office. He looks at him and asks, "How is he?" Knowing that the man knows what he is talking.

The lab coat man was in his late 20s with a bowl-like hair style that was so big that it covered his eyes. His hands were in his pockets.

"He's not looking so good, too much trauma to the head, his chances of surviving are low."

The Chairman taps his pen on the desk and takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

 _'He has so much potential in him that it might as well be a crime to stand by and watch him die. The CCG needs him alive, Tokyo needs him alive.'_ He thinks then looks the lab coat man.

"Any suggestions then?"

"Well...we do need a test subject for the Black Blood experiments and I can ensure you that he has an about 50% chance of surviving if he acts as a host for a serum I created."

"How would this help him, he is in a coma and paralyzed through his whole body."

"The serum won't cure his paralysis, He needs a new brain stem to fix his paralysis."

"How do you suppose you get a brain stem?"

"Leave that to me, I just need your permission for his assistance in the Black Blood experiments."

"If you don't mind, what are the Black Blood experiments exactly? I want to know what I'm sending him through." He asks turning he chair to look out the window.

"Well I've been thinking of ways to fight our adversaries and I remembered the saying _fight fire with fire_ , have you heard of that saying sir?"

"Yes I have...continue."

"That saying got me thinking, why don't we make our own ghouls to fight the ghouls to fight."

There is an awkward silence for a few moments till the scientist cleared his throat.

"Sir...?"

"So you want to make him into a ghoul to fight for us."

"Yes sir."

"Hmm...50% chance you say?"

"Yes Sir."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, do what you must to save him."

"Thank you sir." The Scientist bows to the Chairman and walks out of the office. As he closes the doors of the office he pulls out his phone from his pocket and calls someone.

 _"Bring Inspector Kuro to the lab, we start phase 1 of the Black Blood experiments tomorrow at 0600 hours."_

 _"The Chairman gave us permission so that won't be a problem."_

 _"Good, I'll see you in the morning."_ He then puts his phone away as he walks down the hall with a smile on his face.

 _'This is going to be one hell of a breakthrough.'_


	4. Doves Become Dogs

**"No..No..I refuse..NO..God Damn it NO!" Speaking**

 **' _The harsh life of a duck._ ' Thinking**

 _ **"FUBAR is not candy.**_ ** _"_ Communications**

 **Meh...Meh...Meh Sounds**

* * *

 **Doves Become Dogs**

* * *

It's been one full month since Hybrid and Yoshimura partnered up and Hybrid got the basement set up for a make-shift game plan room. He got a large white board to hang on the wall with a few chairs facing toward it that are behind a table...and that's about it.

Since this was still the basement for a cafe there were shelves lined of boxes by the stairs filled with the supplies necessary to run the cafe above, there was also a freezer containing the **special ingredient ** used to satisfy the unique customers of the 20th ward.

It was small but it would have to do for the time being, right now he needed to create a plan to convince the Devil Apes and the Black Dobers to join him instead of thinking about interior design.

" **Sigh** ,I hope waiting was the right choice to go. I haven't heard from either of the gangs over a month, I might need to visit the Black Dogs before the CCG get to them." He mutters as he unfolds a map of the 20th ward and spreads it on the table in front of him. The man has the Devil Ape's, Black Dober's, and the CCG's territory with their own color.

"The Black Dobers lost a lot from their ambush from those doves, that only way to gain their trust is through blood. Blood from the CCG or the Devil Dogs, anything that would help them regain territory. **Hmmm**...interesting...the CCG are closing in on the Black Dober's hideout from the east with the Dog's back against the wall...but the CCG can't fight the Devils and the Dogs at the same time...their numbers are spread thin." Hybrid then picks up a nearby red marker and circles the CCG's territory next to the Dogs.

"Have you made any progress yet." Yoshimura interrupts as he walks down the stairs with a wounded white-haired man following behind him.

"Yeah...I got a plan...so what's up with him?" Hybrid asks watching the white haired stranger. The stranger was wearing a ripped up grey sweater and dirty black skinning jeans with black shoes. He was currently holding his right forearm that was covered with a bloody bandage. It was obvious that the stranger survived a beating.

"I found this one in the 4th ward in a fight with a high school boy...it seems that the CCG are using child soldiers for undercover operations in the 4th ward." Yoshimura explains as he leads the stranger to a seat by the table.

"Child soldiers...that's just great. Do you need any help patching him up?"

"No that's not necessary, but you should know that someone is waiting for you upstairs."

Hybrid tilts his head in confusion as Yoshimura helps the stranger sit down.

"Who?"

"I don't know actually, I've never seen her before, but she says that she's from the Black Dobers."

'A messenger then...strange.' Hybrid nods to him and heads upstairs.

"You must be the one they call Hybrid correct?" A silhouetted figure asks leaning against a wall near the front window.

"That's right, who wants to know?" Hybrid asks standing behind the cafe bar.

"Name's Maria, the Black Dobers have a favor to ask you." Maria says as she steps in to the light. She is wearing a black turtle neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up and ankle high grey skinning jeans with black slip-ons.

"Why do you want my help, the last time I talked to your boss, she didn't want anything to do with me." He asks arms crossed.

"We don't like this either, so just give me an answer then I'll leave." She bluntly explains.

"Before we start...what's the deal...what do I get out of this?"

"Of course there is a deal, if you do this for us than we'll join you, no questions asked."

"Ok then, I'm listening, what's your favor?"

"Well if you didn't know already, we're on the edge of losing all of our territory from the CCG. So to fix that, we need to run the CCG's forces out of this ward, to do that we need to take control of the 20th ward so that the CCG can't send any more inspectors to this ward."

"The only way to do that is to capture the Branch office...which is the only source of communication from this ward to the 1st ward. That won't be a simple task...first we would need..." Hybrid mutters to himself as he rubs his chin.

"You sound interested...are you accepting our request?"

" **Hmmm**...oh...yeah sure...I'll bite."

Maria brushes the hair out from her eyes and presents Hybrid with a file that is bookmarked, blueprints, and sets them on the counter.

"Where you get this?" Hybrid asks opening the file and examining the blueprints.

"I know people...just leave it at that."

"So what's with the blueprints?" He asks spreading out the blue papers.

"These are the blueprints for the Branch Office, since we don't have the forces to lead a full on charge. We have to do what the Black Dobers do best...stealth...so we're sneak into the Branch Office."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well at around 0700 hours, Wednesday, there will be a convoy of doves from the 1st ward coming here to reinforce the 20th ward. So the plan is to capture the convoy for ourselves, this will let us walk right into the office without any problems. Then we'll hold up everyone at the Office...then...we'll kill everyone. After we capture the office, we'll trick the higher ups to stand down long enough for us to take down the Devil Dogs." She reveals as she walks to the front window and stares out into the night sky.

' _Sounds good...but first we need to capture that convoy_.' Hybrid plans.

"It's Monday today, so 2 days away counting today." Maria clarifies.

"Do you even know where the convoy even stationed?"

"Of course I do, I'll be back tomorrow to give you the details." She waves her hands then makes her way toward the door.

As she walks toward the door Hybrid realizes that she left the blueprints on the counter, he puts the blueprints back into the file and looks for Maria.

"Hey! Your files are here!" He yells but she already left. He sighs then makes his way behind the bar and flips a switch under the counter and all the lights turn off. He grabs the files and makes his way down stairs.

* * *

Yoshimura managed to patch up the stranger the best he could by cleaning his wounds and covering them with fresh bandages. After patching the stranger, he got something from the freezer that was packaged in brown packaging paper.

"Here friend...this should help you recover..." He presents the stranger with the package and the stranger takes it carelessly then opens it. When the package finally opens...the stranger finds a thick slice of raw meat. The stranger looks at the meat blankly and picks it up then takes a bite out of it. Yoshimura takes this chance to ask the stranger some questions.

"So friend...what is your name?"

"Renji...Yomo." He mutters between bites.

"Do you know who was that boy you were fighting?"

"No...but that little bastard killed my sister...after I heal my wounds. I'll find him then rip out his heart." Renji states bitterly.

"Maybe we can help each other than." Yoshimura suggests.

"Why would an old man like you have what I want?" Renji bluntly asks swallowing the last piece of raw meat.

"I have man's greatest resource...information."

" **Ha**...information?! Why would information be man's greatest resource?"

"Man needs information to act, acting causes problems, and problems are solved with information. It simply means that, if you want to find the boy who killed your sister, you will need information."

"So what's the catch?" Renji gets straight to the point.

"All you need to do is to give me a steady supply of that meat your eating. In return I'll find that boy for you."

"So you want me to be your butcher." Renji assumes.

"No...I want a source of human meat that is collected without violence." Yoshuimua clarifies.

"Listen old man, the only way to get human meat is by killing humans. Us ghouls have only one way of surviving...by killing humans...and that won't change. If you want a steady supply of meat...you have to get your hands dirty because I'm not going to be your errand boy." Renji declines his offer.

"I see...well then for now you can rest here till you recover if you like. If you change your mind then come back here."

Renji doesn't respond but nods to him in acknowledgement. Timing couldn't of been better because Yoshimura senses Hybrid walk down the stairs with a file in his hand.

"So what did the messenger have to say?" Yoshimura calls.

Hybrid make his way toward Yoshimura and pulls up a sit across from Yoshimura and Renji then sits down.

"That lady told me some good information about the CCG. I'm going to meet her again tomorrow to plan for an ambush."

"That's good to hear, I'll go get some coffee." Yoshimura says then heads upstairs.

Renji examines Hybrid and he raises an eyebrow.

 _'What's with the getup? Did he rob a bank or something?'_ He questions looking at Hybrid's outfit.

"So the doves are using kids to fight now?" Hybrid asks.

"..."

"What...are you mute?"

"..."

"Well who cares, anyway, if Yoshimura trust you then you're good with me."

"Do you have a death wish?" Renji finally speaks.

"So you do speak, **Sigh**...no I don't have a death wish...why do think I have a death wish?"

"Ambushing the CCG? Do you think I'm stupid...you're going to war against the ghouls' greatest enemy and you think you'll come out unscathed? You definitely have a death wish and if you don't realize that then you're the biggest idiot in this room."

"Well just a few minutes ago...you came here bleeding and beaten from some kid with the doves. I think you better realize your own death wish before talking shit, hypocrite." Hybrid points out.

"I had a good damn reason for going against the doves."

"Oh really...a good damn reason?" Hybrid slouches in his chair and crosses his arms.

"YEAH! THE BEST FUCKING REASON!" Renji snaps slightly rising from his seat.

"Enlighten me."

"That kid with the doves...killed my little sister...with no hesitation. In a blink of an eye he destroyed my life, my family. I guess I do have a death wish now, with the time I have left in this pathetic life, I will find that boy and rip him to shreds." Renji explains.

"I guess we have something in common then." Hybrid mutters.

Renji snaps his head toward him and glares at him.

"I didn't get my ass kicked by a kid, but my family was butchered by the doves."

"Why am I not surprised...so how did you family go out." Renji interrupts.

"You see...I am an orphan...so the only family I had were the people at the orphanage I lived in. There was 6 orphans, including myself, and one adult. No one knew her real name...we just called her Big Sis. We were a unique little group, because the orphanage held both ghouls and humans." Hybrid explains.

"I think I heard of that orphanage, there was a fight between a squad of doves and ghouls. The fight started in a market then found itself inside an orphanage. The whole building was turned into a war zone during that fight. The doves managed to kill all but one ghoul but he escaped. When the doves looked for any survivors in the orphanage, all they found was a blood covered kitchen. The doves blamed the missing people on the last ghoul, assuming that he killed then ate them all before he escaped."

"Everything but the last part is true." Hybrid states bluntly sitting back up.

"Really, then what really went down?"

"It was the doves who killed those people, my family, I was outside when it happened, I heard screaming so I ran inside. I looked around and I saw a man run out of the kitchen. Before I could run after him I slipped on some blood and fell to the floor, when I got back on my feet the man was long gone. The only thing that was left was a bloody dove badge. That's when I found my family all scattered across the kitchen. I put the two together and realized that that man I saw was the one who killed my family."

"So that is why you're going after the doves."

"Yeah...since we got a common enemy...you want to work together?" Hybrid brings up the question.

 _'He is right, we do have the same enemy, I could find that little shit faster with his and the old man's help.'_

"Fine...I'll join you..." Renji decides crossing his arms.

Hybrid nods to him and right on time, Yoshimura walks down the stairs with a tray holding 2 cups of black coffee in 2 white mugs. The two turn their heads toward the manager as he walks to them.

"You two must be thirty from a long day." Yoshimura says presenting the tray to the two.

Hybrid and Renji both take a mug and thank him for the drinks. Yoshimura smiles and nods.

"Hey old man, I think I'll take up that offer."

"That's good to hear, I hope this will be the beginning of a great partnership."

Hybrids looks at Yoshimura for a moment then looks back at Renji.

 _'It seems we have a new member in among our ranks, Time for a briefing'_ Hybrid thinks _._

"Well if you going to stick around, let me tell what happen before you got here." Hybrid begins.

* * *

 **The next day...Tuesday 10:00 am**

* * *

It was that time again in the day in which Yoshimura has to open up his cafe for business. As he walks down a crowded sidewalk he sees all sorts of people walking down and up down the street; business men, families, and students doing their own activities.

Yoshimura walks around a street corner, wearing a large coat and a black fedora, then heads down the sidewalk and stops in front of a small staircase. He walks up the stairs and at the top he opens a wooden door, with two small rectangular windows partially covered by a small wooden sign that says Anteiku, then walks into the cafe.

As he shuts the door behind him he finds Hybrid sitting in one of the stools at the bar.

"Were you here all night?" He asks taking off his hat and coat, revealing his cafe uniform.

"Nope...I got here a hour ago." Hybrid says turning his head behind him.

"Well you should go back downstairs, I need to open the cafe and they might be suspicious of a large hooded person sitting at the front bar so early in the morning."

"Fine...but just tell that Black Dog messenger to come downstairs for the mission." Hybrid says as he leaves his seat and heads downstairs.

Yoshimura nods as Hybrid disappears into the back of the cafe. The manager decides to first put away his belongings in his office so he walks behind the bar then opens the staff only door, the door leads to a staircase that connects the cafe to the upper two floors of the building.

The floor above the cafe contains the staff locker room and the staff meeting room, while the top floor contains Yoshimura's office and several empty apartments. Obviously the cafe owner climbs the stairs to the top floor, as he climbs the last step of the stairs he finds himself in a hallway of wooden doors. He ignores all the door and walks up to the door in front of him labeled _"Mr. Yoshimura's Office"_ and opens it.

Yoshimura's office is small and simple, consisting of a coffee table with two dark navy blue arm chairs behind it and one couch with the same color in front of it. To the left of the room has two averaged sized gray bookshelves filled with coffee related books, what made the bookshelves an eye catcher was two coffee cups with identical designs but two different colors, one was blue and the other was orange. Behind the couch was a plain window with a white frame and white blinds, by the door was a empty coat rack.

Yoshimura doesn't bother to turn on the lights as he hangs his hat and coat on the coat rack. As he begins to leave the room he spots the two coffee cups on the bookshelves. He frowns a little and stops to think for a moment.

'I almost found her...don't worry...I'm so close...I can set things right once in for all.' He thinks then walks out the door.

* * *

 **Down in the basement...**

* * *

Hybrid knew that he would be waiting for Maria for awhile so he decides to help around the cafe by organizing the boxes on the shelves, he finished organizing in a few hours.

"And that's all she wrote...now all I can do is wait.'' He mutters as he pulls a chair from the table and unfolds the map on the table, the same map from yesterday.

"If the convoy is coming...then they have to go through the 4th ward...maybe me and the Black Dog's can setup an ambush there." He plans.

"Wow...looks like you got your own HQ down here." Maria reveals herself as she walks down the stairs.

"Yeah, you can say that. So what's the plan?"

"Well..." She starts as she walks in front of the table and examines the map.

"I did some reconnaissance around the 1st ward and learned the convoy's route, and it seems that the transport trucks are picking up the troops from a garage depot several blocks away...um...here." She points out the depot on the map.

"Why would this be important?"

"This could be the window of opportunity we need for our plan to work."

"How so..."

"We could capture the transport vehicles for ourselves, then we could pick up the troop, next we drive off somewhere where we can trap the doves and kill them. After that, capturing the office will be a piece of cake."

"We have plan now we need to execute, but do we have the manpower to do this, because we can't take on a convoy with just the two of us."

"I already have that covered, **Black Dog** decided to lend us a few members to assist us. They'll meet us on this rooftop across the depot at 0600 hours, one hour before the trucks move out. That should be more than enough time for us to steal the trucks."

"Ok good...after we captured the convoy...we walk right into the office, then what?"

"We have to kill the inspectors first, they are the ones that can do the most damage to us, so we have to get behind them and when they least expect it...strike them down, after that, kill the remaining forces. With control of the branch office we have influence over the CCG movement in this ward. We can delay the higher ups from sending more reinforcements, this will buy us more time to recover. It will be only a matter of time before we capture our lost territory."

' _So that's their plan...with the power of the Branch Office they can use the CCG to unknowingly help the Black Dog_.' Hybrid realizes.

"What if we caught...how will the CCG respond? If they find out that the office is under attack or has been captured, they might go all out and bring everyone to assault the 20th ward. My guess, they'll take over the whole ward in a matter of hours." He points out.

" **Hmm**...well then we can't get caught, we don't want the whole CCG down on us."

"Yesterday, you left your blueprints here, so where do we want to infiltrate?" He asks showing her file on top of the map.

"We'll have to go in through the front door, if we go anywhere else the inspector's might get suspicious, remember that we're going to be disguised as inspectors when we go in." She plans as she opens the files.

"So this is it...steal a few vehicles...kill a few doves...then take their place." Hybrid recaps as he rubs his chin.

"Yeah that's about it, we still have a lot of time on our hands...so what do you want to do?" She asks.

" **Umm**..." He begins as he gets up from his seat and looks at the stairs.

"You want some coffee?" He asks.

* * *

 **1st ward...19:00**

* * *

Inside of what looks like a laboratory contains several tables covered in papers and test tubes with chairs around the tables. In front of the room has a abnormally large tube filled with a light blue liquid and a man. The man is floating silently in the container and he was only wearing blue scrub pants, revealing his muscular and scarred upper body, he is currently unconscious. A group of 5 scientist are in front the container and one of the scientists has a familiar bowl haircut.

"Brilliant! This is a scientific breakthrough! We have successfully activated the Rc cells inside the subject's body and the body has fully cured itself from its paralyses. This impressive regeneration skill must be the formation of the Kakuhou behind the spine, which creates the Rikaku kagune. The subject should be ready for deployment tomorrow morning." The head scientist rejoices.

"So what do we do now?" One of his colleagues asks.

"Put him back in the hospital...let's see what the subject does."

"But Sir...we don't know if he has control over his Kakuhou. The Rc cells might go haywire and kill him."

"It's up to him to form control...that's why we must set him loose...but I want someone to keep an eye on him to provide intel on his progression. Now get him out of that tube..." He orders and the scientist start emptying the tube.

* * *

 **CCG HQ...Inspectors' offices 05:00 Wednesday**

* * *

Ashley has been waiting for this for a long time...getting back at the Black Dogs. After the the chairman promoted her to Special class he gave he an assignment. Her job was to join a convoy heading to the 20th ward, there she has to take command and raid the Black Dog's HQ.

She is wearing an outfit that was the female's version of Jael's outfit...she wears the same black vest over the rolled up white button up shirt with a black tie and the same black dress pants. The only things that was different was those famous black slips ons she always or everyone wears.

She was ready...but first she has to see Jael...she was told a few days ago that he will be going through an extremely risky transplant. She didn't get the details but Jael will be transferred to the CCG's lab for the surgery then transported back to the hospital for the recovery.

She was worried but if it could rid him of the paralysis she would take the risk. Now her worries have been cleansed when a messenger came by not to long ago and told her that Jael's surgery was successful and has been transferred to back to the hospital to fully recover.

'I still have time...about a hour...I have to see him before I head out.' She thinks as she leaves her seat.

"Hey...Usagi..." She hears and she turns behind her.

She finds Chuu walking toward her, "I heard you got promoted..."

"That's right...and I heard you're going on that raid on the Black Dog's Hideout." She says picking up her black briefcase.

"Of course I'm going on the raid...I need to return Black Dog's favor. Anyway, congratulations...I guess I'll see you too on that raid, **huh**..." Chuu assumes.

"Yeah I'll be there...I'll just might be a little late though." She warns as she walks away.

"...You're going to see Kuro aren't you. Is he still in the hospital?" Chuu asks.

She turns her head, "Yeah...I going to see him before we leave." She explains sadly.

Chuu understands and nods as he watches Ashley walk out the office.

* * *

 **1st ward's general hospital...**

* * *

It didn't take long for Ashley to get to the hospital, about 10 minutes, as she drives into the hospital's parking log she notices that there aren't a lot of cars parked in the lot.

'It's pretty late...I hope they let me visit him' She thinks as she parks closest to the entrance.

As the inspector turns off the ignition and takes off her seatbelt she thinks about Jael's condition.

' _If Jael's paralysis is cured...will he wake up from his coma...will every thing be back to normal._ ' She thinks as she locks the door. Then she starts thinking about his recovery when he wakes up and finds herself right in front of the hospital. She decides to ask the doctor for her/his opinion then walks to the front desk.

She finds a young nurse typing something into the computer in front of her. The nurse was to her guess...mid 20s and she has her black her tied to a pony tail, she was wearing all white scrubs and black slip-ons. Ashley could tell that she was focused on her typing by observing her brown eyes.

"Excuse me...I would like to visit Inspector Kuro...Jael Kuro. I'm Ashley Usagi." Ashley interrupts.

The nurse finishes a few words then looks at Ashley for a moment then back at her computer.

"He is in room 20 on the second floor." The nurse informs without looking at her.

Ashley thanks her and spots a sign that points to the elevator then follows the sign.

* * *

' _This is the room...it's now of never_.' Ashley thinks as she opens the door in front of her.

She finds a standard patient room with bed, table and a window but was covered by some gray curtains. More importantly she sees Jael sleeping peacefully on the bed. Ashley's mood spikes up dramatically as a warm smile forms on her face as she quickly jogs to his side and immediately holds his right hand.

The inspector then to beings to tell her unconscious friend what he missed while he was in his coma for next 40 minutes.

"And then I got called up to the Chairman's office yesterday and he told me something amazing. He told me that for our efforts in the **Devil Dog massacre** , you and your squad now carry the golden badge. You know what that means Jael, squad K got promoted...we're Special Class Inspectors now. We're one step closer to justice...so wake up soon brother...your family needs you." She asks softly rubbing his hand. She realizes that she's on the verge of crying so she wipes her eyes with her wrists.

" **Oh** Inspector...I'm Jael's Doctor...and I was wondering when you going to show up." Ashley looks behind her and finds a female doctor at the door with a clip board in her hand.

"...Hi doctor...you were expecting me?" She greets with a soft smile, trying to hide her true feeling from the Doctor.

The doctor is wearing a lab coat over a dark navy blue button up shirt and a black shirt with black heels. She has that common appearance with the black hair tied to a bun and soft dark brown eyes.

"Of course...since you are Inspector Kuro's sister correct."

"That's right Doctor...but I'm his sister by bond...we grew up together in an orphanage." Ash explains.

"I see...anyway I'm assuming that you know about Inspector Kuro's recent surgery?" The doctor asks.

"Yes I do...I'm so glad that it was successful...do you know when he will wake up?"

Dr. Sato doesn't answer but she gestures to take a seat as she takes a seat on a chair near the across the bed. Ashley returns to her seat on the bed next to him.

"I'm not sure exactly when he will wake up...but I assume he will wake up about next week. His new brain stem needs time to adapt to its new body. Sadly though..." Dr. Sato stops and prepares herself...

"What's wrong doctor...he will wake up so what's wrong..." Ashley asks nervously and prepares herself for more bad news.

"When he wakes up...there's a chance that his memory will be hazed and blurry. He might not remember himself or his past, but it's only a small chance...I say about 10%...I'm sorry."

"..." Ashley sat on the bed speechless...even though the chance of losing her brother was small...It scary to even think about it. So she decides to be optimistic and completely banishes the idea from her head.

"Don't be sorry doctor, it's still a... **ring ring ring** " Ashley is interrupted by a loud ringing in her pocket. She blushes a little and takes out her phone from her back pocket, the screen displays an alarm for 6:00.

"Sorry doctor I have to go...duty calls." She explains as she grabs her coat on the table near the bed and puts her phone back in her back pocket.

' _I'll visit you soon brother_.' She wishes giving him one last look before walking toward the door.

"Inspector..." Dr. Sato calls as Ashley walks past her.

"If you don't mind...come back tomorrow...I'm sure Inspector Kuro would enjoy your company." She suggests.

Ash stops in place but the doesn't turn around, "Yeah...I'll be there." She assures her then jogs down the hall way.

 _'Time to put down some dogs.'_ She thinks as a grim smile forms on her lips.

* * *

 **1st ward...Vehicle Depot...06:00**

* * *

"So this is it **huh**..." Hybrid asks observing the compound below him.

Hybrid, Maria, and with them are strangely 5 women, all around Maria and Hybrid's age, sitting on a rooftop. The rooftop was overlooking a large walled off vehicle depot with a security checkpoint at the entrance, with two obviously bored guards moping to themselves manning the checkpoint.

For this job the Black dog members decided to wear Maria's exact outfit so they could recognize each other when they put on the CCG uniform, if Maria had her mask on all the dogs would look exactly the same from a distance, so the only way to tell the difference from each other was from their hair cut...some haircuts include short and straight, long and curly etc etc. While in contrast, Hybrid kept his regular outfit since it appropriate for this type of work, or any lawbreaking work in general.

"Yeah...it's pretty early in the morning so we can sneak in easily. It seems that the CCG don't care about this place because security is low...this may be easier than we thought...the guards out front are only armed with .38's and even the wall don't have barbed wire." Maria informs.

"Your orders then..." One of the members interrupts.

Maria turns around and gestures for everyone to gather around besides Hybrid which is currently sitting on the edge of the rooftop.

"All of you should know that we are capturing three transport vehicles leaving the compound behind me in a hour. To succeed, stealth is at the up most importance. So I want this job to pick nice and quick, if we fail, **Black Dog** will be on all our asses...understand." Maria stops for any questions.

"..."

"Good...don't make any noise and follow me." Maria orders.

"So...I'm assuming we're ready now right?" Hybrid asks standing up, he turns to Maria as she puts on on her Doberman mask.

"Yeah...c'mon let's check for a way in through the side...we don't want to alert the sentries." Maria waves her hand to follow as she jumps down into the shadows below. Hybrid doesn't say a thing and casually walks off the edge.

The group of infiltrators land quietly across the the street of the depot and uses the shadows, created by the early morning sky, to get to the side of the depot...they find a long stretch of sidewalk and brick wall. Maria looks around and sneaks across the street, crouched. When she gets across she puts her back against the wall, squats, and cups her hands between her legs.

During this time, the rest acts as Maria's shadow and sneaks across the street exactly as she did, then stacks up next to Maria.

"Someone come here...I'll boost you up." Maria whispers.

One of the Dogs complies and puts her left foot on Maria's hands then pushes herself up to the top of the wall with Maria help. She gets her head above the wall and searches for the targets.

"What's up there?" Another dog asks.

"I can see them...the doves are using armored Suv's as the transport trucks." She reports.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks.

"Yeah...they look like they're about to head out earlier than expected...If we don't hurry they'll leave without us." She warns.

"Then get a move on." Maira orders as she pushes the dog off her. This unknown force surprises her and she finds herself on the other side of the wall on her back. The rest only hear a thud after their teammate disappears.

The others climb over the wall and regroups with the fallen dog. In front of them is a convenient stack of crates that covered their infiltration, while to the right is a fenced off parking lot filled with police cruisers.

"Why are you on the floor...we got a job to do." Maria scolds looking at the dog on her back.

"WHAT!? You pushed me..." The fallen dog starts as she gets up.

"Keep you voice down...we don't what to get caught." Hybrid hushes the dog while taking cover behind the creates.

The rest shadows Hybrid while leaving a frustrated dog behind and she swears she hears chuckles from her fellow sisters.

"Whatever..." She whispers as she catches up with the rest of the group.

Hybrid takes a peek over the side of the crates and examines the three Suv's. The dog was right because there are three armored Suv's on the road several feet away from the stack of creates. He clearly sees that all the Suv's could hold a least 7 people inside and 4 more outside to hang off the side rails. On top of that he assumes that the armor on the damn things could probably withstand several bombardments of Kagune attacks.

' _Good call Maria...if we attacked the convoy head on...we would of definitely took on major loses_.' He realizes and smirks under the bandanna.

The driver in the middle Suv gets out and aggressively opens the hood. Then the rest of the drivers get out and walks over to him to presumingly assist him fix the engine.

"What are they doing?'' Maira asks observing the drivers.

"The Suv in the middle has a problem with the engine, and all the drivers are distracted, this is our chance to take them out."

"Then lets kill them..." One of the dogs says and a blueish red glow appears on her back.

"NO...not now...if we kill them now we won't have anywhere to hid the bodies." Hybrid warns.

"No one's around...even if there was...they won't hear a thing." She counters, unconvinced.

"Never underestimate the enemy...especially if the enemy are doves. They have the people of Tokyo to support them, and if we get caught killing their heroes in white, it'll give the world another reason to hate ghouls. With each kill linked back to the ghoul...you're making the enemy stronger...do you really want to do that?"

"..." She gives up because it seems she come up with a counter and the glow on her back dies down. She never thought that she was unknowingly helping the enemy.

The rest of the group thinks about the rhetorical question and some minds come to realizations. If this mission is successful...some people are going to think about changing their lifestyle.

"First we need to knock them out and put them in the Suv's...then will kill them somewhere where we can dump the bodies." Hybrid plans, breaking the silence.

"...Sounds good...now just need to get to them." Maria points out.

"We got it covered..." Another dog says and looks to two other dogs and nods to them. The two nod back and looks at the drivers.

Then in a flash the three sprints toward the drivers unexpectedly and Hybrid comes to the realization, they're charging the drivers even after he laid out his words of wisdom.

"Wait!" He whispers but it falls on deaf ears.

It is too late as the driver to the right hears something behind him and he turns around. He is alarmed to see three blurs rushing toward, but lucky, he was introduced to an uppercut to the stomach, which sends him 10 inches of the ground, and an elbow to the back immediately after the uppercut before he could react. This effectively slams him to the ground face first and unconscious.

The other two dogs begin their assault accordingly, one punches her victim right under the ribs and slams his face on the bumper of the Suv. While the other kicks her's on his knees and slams his face right on the engine itself. Both of the victims sound off grunts of pain before dozing off into darkness.

"What's going on over there?" The three hear and all them snap their head to the Suv ahead of them.

Almost on cue a man dressed in gray trench with white stripes walks around the corner and spots the three dogs. The dogs inspects the newcomer and fear immediately clouds the dogs' minds. The man has gray spiked up hair, round glasses, but more importantly...a white briefcase.

"We should of left 10 minutes of ago!" The inspector grumbles but his attitude immediately changes when his spots the three dogs.

"CALL IT IN WE'ER UNDER ATTACK!" He yells, to someone out of sight, as a blinding golden light is released from his briefcase.

The three covers their eyes with their arms to protect them from the light, but when they open their eyes the inspector was in one of the dog's face and something sharp pierces her stomach and next thing she knows her stomach is blasted to ashes by a golden beam of energy. The inspector uses his free hand to punch his victim in the cheek and she falls to the floor right after the beam dies out into the sky.

The two dogs left jumps back in the direction of the creates to make some roof between themselves and the inspector. They can clearly see that their sister is dead by the giant whole that replaced where her heart should.

"Do you know who I am...I am Chuu Hachikawa...your boss scarred me greatly and I want to return the favor. So here is what will happen, I'm going to beat you both so fucking bad that you freaks will regret coming out of that **SHIT PILE** you call home. Then you're going to tell me where your boss is hiding...you got that..." Chuu threatens using his free hand to adjust his glasses.

* * *

"We got to help them..." Hybrid decides as he reaches for something in his jacket put Maria grabs his arm, grabbing his attention.

"No, by the time we beat that case carrier more doves will be all over this place. I'm putting you in charge...get those Suv's to the office." Maria explains as she stands up, preparing to run to the fight.

"I'm not trusted enough to be in charge...I'll fight him and you get out of here with the Suv's." He refuses but Maria was already gone.

 _'Damn it...this couldn't get any worse could it...'_ He thinks as he turns to the remaining 2 dogs in his command and he can tell they are absolutely confused.

"Lets get this over this, while Maria and the others fight the dove, we'll go around get the goods. Now move it!" He orders as he follows the fence line of the parking lot, back against the wall.

The confused dogs take a moment to regain their composure... then follows their new leader reluctantly.

* * *

"So there are more of you pitiful dogs...no matter...prepare to DIE!" Chuu cries as he raises his quinque and fires a bombardment of yellow crystals toward the three dogs.

The dogs evade by spitting up with Maria jumping back behind the creates to use it as cover while the others jump to the side. Chuu targets Maria and keeps suppressing the creates , but it was a mistake as the dogs come to Maria's rescue as they close in on the dove's position from the sides.

The rescue succeeds because the inspector ceases fire and points it at the enemy to his left then another golden beam of energy fires from the skull of the fish skeleton. It hits dead on the dog's chest which sends her slamming on the parking lot fence then falling face first on to the concrete, now Chuu has one less ghoul to worry about.

Her partner tires to get vengeance by throwing combos of punches and kicks the dove's way but he dodges all of them at ease, almost if he was playing with her.

"Is this the best the Black Dogs have to offer...if you up keep this up then consider yourself dead...you won't be leaving this fight alive..." Chuu threatens chuckling at his opponent's performance.

"SHUT UP!" She screams as she goes in to berserk mode, throwing punches carelessly at the enemy but with a little more power than before.

As Chuu and the dog fights, Maria recovers from the suppression and pulls out a USP pistol from a concealed holster located on her waist. She peeks around the corner and aims at Chuu, but with all the fighting she couldn't get a clear shot. She waits for a moment till she sees three figures peeking their heads out from behind the Suv with the hood popped.

"I just got to keep his attention for a little longer..." She mutters as she holds her breath to take a shot.

 **Bang**

One loud clack echos off the depot walls and the 2 combatants stop fighting because one of the fighters dropped his glasses, strangely with a few drops of blood following behind it.

Everyone hears Chuu scream in agony as he covers his face, with his left hand, because of an extremely pulsing pain on his face. After he runs out of breath he slowly removes his hand from his face and it seems he can't see out of his right eye. Then he starts to sound out quiet whimpers as he finds blood and shards of glass lenses all over his hand.

His opponent stares in disgust as Chuu removes his hand from his face, uncovering a revolting wound, the bullet went straight through the right side of his upper skull and out his right eye. It's surprising how Chuu was still alive with all that blood pouring out of the wound nonstop.

With the rest of his decreasing strength, he slowly raises his quinque to fire directly at Maria's hiding spot. His opponent uses this opportunity to give him the old _one two_. She uppercuts him in the gut then right hooks him in the cheek, it's effective and staggers him back but he quickly recovers and swings his quinque targeted at her throat.

She is too slow to react so her throat is sliced swiftly and bloods spurts out from the deep wound then lands all over Chuu's back, she gargles on her own blood before she slowly falls back on the floor. He assumes that he would hear the sound of her body hitting the floor but all he hears is the sound of a engines heating up, but he doesn't really care why the Suv's behind were on...he just wants to snuff out the person who shot him.

* * *

"Come on...come one...YES!" Hybrid mutters to himself as he impatiently turns on the ignition of the Suv. During all of the commotion he and his team captured the Suv's. He looks at his rear view mirror and sees that the two Suv's behind him are on stand by, then he looks at the digital clock and it shows that it is 06:34.

 _'Now it's time to leave...'_ He thinks as he sets the Suv to drive then steps on the gas. The Suv burns rubber on the black top and speeds down the road, leaving Maria behind to face Chuu. The other dogs do the same and put the pedal to the metal with feelings of shame clouding their minds.

* * *

 **Half a hour earlier...1st ward General Hospital...**

* * *

In Jael's room Dr. Sato and a random nurse are examining a clipboard strangely in a frantic motion with the two repeatedly double checking the clip board over and over again.

"How is this even possible?! The diagnosis report I got clearly stated that he was in a coma, and not to mention he also has paralysis...now...now it's like there wasn't anything wrong with him in the first place?!" exclaims in confusion.

"I don't know doctor but his readings say that he is perfectly healthy, the only thing we can do now is release him." The nurse suggests.

"Release him! Maybe the readings are wrong...it is virtually impossible for a man in a coma to be in this state of health right after a brain stem transplant that occurred yesterday!"

"Then what are we suppose to do then..."

"... **Sigh**...All we can do is wait for him to wake up. We have to see it with our own eyes to really make a decisive decision." gives in and puts the clip board on the end table next to Jael's bed.

On cue the two hear Jael groan and they immediately give their full attention to him, they were even holding their breath their were so intrigued. It seems that the two's conversation aroused Jael. He then sits up from the bed and massages his head as if he has a major hangover.

" **Ahhhh**...my head...what happen last night?" He moans loudly as he rubs his forehead.

' _Amazing...he really is ok after all._ ' Dr. Sato observes.

"Jael, Jael can you hear me?" The nurse asks waving her hands in front his face.

"Yeah yeah I can hear you Mar...you're not Maria..." He realizes as he looks around him.

"You're in a hospital Jael...do you remember anything?"

Jael looks rubs his chin trying to recall the events that put him in the hospital, 'What did I do this time...when I get home Maria and Ash are going to ki' A flashback interrupts Jael's thought and he remembers everything that happen a month ago, the ambush, Maria going rouge and Ash getting impaled by a concrete rebar.

Dr. Sato and the nurse begins to worry about their awaken patient because he starts to mumble incoherent things to himself with his hands in his face.

"Jael...Jael are you alright?" Dr. Sato asks reaching out to him.

Before she could comfort him he slowly removes his hands from his face and stares, firmly, right into Dr. Sato's eyes. "How long was I in a coma," He asks slowly.

 _'How does he know that, he just woke up!'_ The doctor mentally yells.

"1 month...but how do you know that you were in a coma?" The nurse answers.

"Lucky guess...I assumed I was based on my long hair...the only time I'll have long hair is if I'm in a coma or dead." He explains running his hands in his dark hair.

The two medical staff members stood quieting looking at each other trying to comprehend their patient's answer.

"So...what happen now Doc."

"...''

"..."

"..."

"Doc?"

Dr. Sato gets out of her trance and looks at her patient then nods, " Right...about that... **ummm** we need to do some procedures to make sure if you are ready for physical therapy."

Jael hums as a response and lies back on the bed not saying a word.

"What are you doing?" The nurse asks in confusion.

"Are you going to do the procedures or what?"

* * *

For the next 15 minutes Jael did some simple exercises, but to Dr. Sato displeasure, he completely all of them with no stress of exhaustion or fatigue. So she gave up and decided to let Jael be released from the hospital.

"So I can just leave...no strings attached?" He asks sitting on the bed with Dr. Sato in front of him.

"This is not a prison Jael...we went through the procedures and you show no signs of fatigue or stress. If there was something wrong we would of found out about it by now. There's nothing wrong with you...all I can do now is release you." She explains.

"Well...thanks doc...but quick question."

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything clothes...I don't think this clothes are subtitle for a walk in the streets." He looking at the green scrubs.

"I can help you with that." A soft voice interrupts.

The two look at the door and find a woman casually leaning against the door frame arms cross.

"Name's Ami Maki...I'm a messenger from the CCG." She says with a hint of boredom in her tone.

She's wearing all black outfit, black sleeveless blouse, black ankle jeans, and black heels. Her dark hair is tied to the back on her head in a bun, while 2 long bangs opposite from each other come down from her head stopping at the side of her cheeks. Fittingly her expression was bored with a slight frown on her thin lips.

"Well I think this my time to leave...have a good morning Jael...goodbye." Dr. Sato excuses herself from the room after slightly bowing to Ami and Jael.

Ami picks up something out of sight from Jael then walks in to the room, closing the door behind her.

"Here," She says while unexpectedly throws a brown brief case at him.

He catches it, thanks to his reflexes, "What's this?"

"Just open it..." She orders impatiently.

He complies and finds a pair of black sneakers on top of a folded black dress shirt. He decides to take all the things inside the briefcase and lay them out the bed. After laying them out he starts to undress himself, while Ami sighs and turns around and impatiently taps her foot on the floor.

"So...have we meet before...you look really familiar..." He starts some small talk.

"No...we haven't met before." She responds coldly.

"...''

"..."

"..."

"Are you done yet?!" She snaps.

As Jael ties his shoes, "Yeah I'm done." Ami turns around and examines him, strangely he looks like the boy version of herself, ignores the idea then walks toward the door.

"Let's go...we're going to the 20th ward Branch Office."

" **Uhh** , okay...I got nothing else do to." He mutters following her as he rolls up his sleeves.

* * *

"So how did the CCG find out I woke up?"

The duo left the hospital in a black unmarked police cruiser with Ami behind the wheel and Jael in the passenger seat.

"I'm just the messenger...I don't ask questions." She answers bluntly.

"Well, why did you join.. **ahhh**..." Jael stops as his head starts to pulse in pain.

"Hey...are you alright?" Ami asks in a surprisingly worried tone.

He doesn't answer and rubs his forehead to try and lessen the pain, _'My head is killing me...I need to rest...'_

"I'm fine...I just need to sleep...just wake me up when we get there..." He says then gets into a more comfortable position in his seat and closes his eyes.

"Yeah...I wake you up.." Ami mutters watching him close his eyes before looking back at the road.

...

...

...

After about an hour and a half of silent driving they finally made it to the office. Ami parks the car behind three armored vehicles in front of the entrance then nudges Jael's shoulder, "Hey...get up."

He groans in response and rubs his eyes, "I'm up..."

The two get out of the car and Jael gets swarmed with sounds and smells, _'What the is going on!'_ He panics and notices a buzzing sound. He looks around and finds a dragonfly buzzing near the bushes behind him.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me!'_

"HEY! Are you coming?" Ami breaks Jael's trance and he jogs over to her.

The two walk into the office and finds a large room with a weird looking chandelier above them. At the back of the room is two elevators behind a receptionist's desk. Jael examines the receptionist as he and Ami approach her. The receptionist was oddly similar to Ami...almost wearing the exact same outfit but her hair was short and curly.

 _'That's strange...they look like twins...and they smell the same, but it doesn't smell like perfume. I just can't get my head around it.'_ He ponders while Ami and the receptionist converse.

"Come on...let's go...someone is waiting for you upstairs." Ami again snaps Jael out of his head as she walks to the elevator.

She pushes the 2nd floor as soon as she enters the elevator while Jael leans on a railing.

 _'This is pissing me off...I swear I can hear whispers...am I going crazy?'_

 **Ding**

The elevator sounds off as the door open to the office's command room. At the back of the room is a large display screen that took up the whole wall, below that was a platform, and it front of that was rows of metal tables and chairs faced toward the platform.

Jael's expression grows dark as he oddly sniffs the air, ' _Blood...lots of blood.'_

Ami looks at him in surprise, _'Can he smell it to?! No...he's a human...he even smells human.'_

"Something's wrong...very wrong..." He mutters but Ami hears it clearly, She could tell he knew that they weren't alone.

Jael's suspicions are confirmed when he spots a bloody body on the platform, ''Call an ambulance!" He whispers to Ami as he runs to the body. He feels a lot lighter on his feet and finds himself over the corpses sooner than expected. He turns over the body and finds a familiar white haired lady.

"No..no no no no no...Ashley!?" He calls nudging her trying to wake her up.

Ashley has several red crystals impaled into her back and a large slash wound on her chest. A lot of blood was coming out from her wounds so she was injured recently.

"Ash...don't die on me now!" He cries as he puts both his hands on her chest wound and applies pressure.

With each passing second he could hear Ashley's heartbeat beat slower and softer than the last.

"Ami! Where's the AMBULANCE!"

 **Bump Bump Bump Bump Bump...**

"Ash...help's on the way.."

 **Bump Bump Bump...**

"It doesn't even look that bad..."

 **Bump Bump...**

"You're going to be alright."

 **Bump...**

Then her heart didn't beat at all, it was too late for the white haired inspector. Jael looks behind him and finds Ami standing behind him with a grim expression on her face.

"Ami...she...she's gone...did yo..." Jael is silenced by Ami right after she kicks him in the back of the neck, laying him out cold right next to Ash's corpse.

Ami turns around, "Clean this mess up...tied up the human and bring back to base."

Then several figures come out from the shadows and bow at Ami, "As you wish Black dog."

Kaya/Ami walks back to the elevator and she sees a hooded man waiting for her.

"So who was that?"

"No one of importance...you've done you part..."

"Hybrid...that's what they call me."

"Hybrid, you have helped us more than you know...you have my thanks." Kaya thanks as she walk past Hybrid and into the elevator.

"What about your end of the bargain?"

"What do you mean?"

"You promised to join me and call a truce against the Devil Apes."

"You have my word that my sisters won't lay a finger on those apes...when we finish up here...just call us if you need anything."

"One more thing..."

"Yes..."

"Your messenger...Maria...she's dead."

Kaya's eyes widen as the elevator doors close shut.

* * *

 **Black Dog HQ 12:00 am**

* * *

"Hey...wake up!" Jael hears as he feels ice cold water slash all over his face, he gasps as he opens his eyes to find himself hanging from the ceiling by his tied hands. He couldn't see the room because of a blinding light above him, but he could sense that their are two people with him in the room, oddly he could also smell salt water.

"Do you know where you are?"

"...''

"ANSWER HER!" He hears as he feels a hard punch on his stomach.

"..."

"SPEAK DAMN IT!" Then another punch to his face this time.

"STOP!...Let him speak..."

"...no..." Jael finally answers after spitting blood onto the floor.

"Do you know what you are?"

 _'What is that suppose to mean?'_ He thinks.

"I'm...human..."

"Are you sure about that..."

"...Yes.."

"Than let's test that theory..."

Jael couldn't see clearly but he could make out something small and shiny in the light, _'This can't be happening!'_

"Do you know that ghouls are immune to blades...it so happens that I have a blade on me right now, and I want to see if you really are a human."

"I'm...human...since the day I was born." The prisoner struggles from his bondage as the blade grazes his cheek.

"I bed to differ...if my boss told me correctly...you ran exceptionally fast back at the Branch Office...a little too fast, for a human."

"You got it all wrong..."

"Are you calling me a liar...now you're just being cruel."

"Now if you just tell me that you're a ghoul this will be all over."

"I'm NOT...a ghoul!"

"I'll give you one last change to tell me...tell me that the doves have ghoul in their ranks!"

"I'm no ghoul god damn it!"

" **Sigh**...you leave me no choice...do it."

Then in a second the interrogator's assistant jabs a 3 inch pocket knife right into the prisoner's right eye, The interrogator thought she won so she smiles but it soon turns to fear as the blade goes cleanly through his eye all the way to the handle. His blood squirts out on to the floor while the interrogator's assistant jumps in fear at what she done.

Jael wiggles trying to get the cold blade out of his eye while screaming his lungs out to anyone. He couldn't think clearly with the extreme pain in his eye. To make it even worse for the torturers, their prisoner starts gasps for air.

"WHAT'S going on!"

Before the interrogator could explain the newcomer spots the screaming man hanging from the ceiling, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" She yells as she holds Jael in place then tries to plan her next move.

"You said to prove that he was a ghoul...ghoul are immune to blades so I thought..."

"So you STABBED him in the eye!"

"Get me some painkillers and some wet rags." The newcomer orders.

Then with out warning she pull out the knife swiftly and drops it to the floor. She recoils back at his blood spraying on her face. This made things worse for Jael as the pain in his eye increases dramatically and more blood starts so pour out of the wound like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault...I'll make this right...I swear I'll will, big brother..."


End file.
